Home
by nilakandi
Summary: Dan hari akan bergulir seperti semestinya, berangkat ke kantor, memeriksa dan mendatangani dokumen-dokumen absurd, rapat-rapat menjemukan, kemudian ia akan kembali ke rumah. Sakura (selepas dari tugasnya sebagai dokter) akan menyambutnya hangat, melepas jasnya, kemudian menawarinya untuk mandi atau makan. Ia akan bertemu Itachi di ruang tengah serta Ibu dan ayahnya disana.CHAP5!
1. Chapter 1

Biasanya, Sakura akan membuka tirai jendela kamar mereka untuk membangunkannya, ia menggeliat, Sakura kemudian memberikan senyum, menyapanya, menawarinya untuk membuatkan dirinya kopi, lalu Sakura akan terkekeh melihat tampangnya yang baru bangun tidur, mereka akan berdebat kecil, ia akan menyeringai, melemparkan sedikit gombalan telak lalu wanita itu akan bersemu merah. Tambahkan untuk kecupan selamat pagi. Dan hari akan bergulir seperti semestinya, berangkat ke kantor, memeriksa dan mendatangani dokumen-dokumen absurd, rapat-rapat menjemukan, kemudian ia akan kembali ke rumah. Sakura (selepas dari tugasnya sebagai dokter) akan menyambutnya hangat, melepas jasnya, kemudian menawarinya untuk mandi atau makan. Ia akan bertemu Itachi di ruang tengah serta Ibu dan ayahnya disana. Dan ia biasanya menemukan arti rumah kala itu.

Namun ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke bosan. Sedikit bermain api. Dan akhirnya membawanya ke dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini.

AU. OOC. Drama. Tema umum. Membosankan.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

Saya telah memperingatkan.

Itachi Uchiha masih duduk dikursinya, berada di ruang tengah megah yang senyap, sedikit _ocha_ dan koran menemaninya. Tubuhnya terbalut kaos biasa berwarna biru malam dan kakinya terlindungi celana jeans panjang berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Sederhana tapi mempesona. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lembaran koran, namun dibalik itu wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan yang kentara. Kerutan dibawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas, sesekali ia akan menghela nafas, mengerutkan kening, kemudian memejamkan mata, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sebuah tepukan.

Ia mengadahkan wajahnya, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya , kemudian melipat koran dan menaruhnya di samping meja. Ia menatap seorang pria paruh abad yang berada di depannya. Rahang tegas dan mata tajam, khas pria Uchiha. Tepat, ia Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Sedikit batinnya tersentil menatap mata pria ini yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, —sama seperti matanya. Lamat-lamat ia merasa dunianya berputar lambat kala pria ini berucap, "Sasuke sudah mau makan. Tapi ia menolak keluar kamar."

Ia merasakan secercah harapan. Itachi menatap ayahnya kemudian tersenyum lirih.

"Setidaknya ia ada kemajuan."

'PRANGG'

Suara benda berbahan kaca jatuh terbanting disusul suara gedebum barang-barang yang entah apa. Keributan tercipta. Ada suara jeritan, tangis, dan terakhir munculnya seorang pria bermasker berambut keperakan, Hatake Kakashi, tergopoh-gopoh turun dari tangga beserta ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto dan beberapa pelayan lainnya.

Instingnya mengatakan suara itu berasal dari lantai dua. Tempat dimana selama ini adiknya mendekam. Batinnya resah. Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengamuk.

Ia kembali menutup matanya, memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali bergulir.

Saat adiknya masih normal.

Dan kenangan memilukan tentang wanita musim semi itu, Haruno Sakura, mantan isteri Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru kemarin. Itachi masih ingat suara lonceng gereja yang berdentum keras, riuh rendah para hadirin serta raut bahagia —sedikit gugup— adiknya di altar, hamparan bunga sakura, _lily of the valley_, serta anyelir yang menghias gereja tak lupa mimik bahagia keluarganya, ia masih ingat. Ibunya menitikan air mata terharu sementara ayahnya memengang tangan ibunya, sementara ia sendiri mendekap kekasihnya lembut. Kebahagiaan yang tak terucapkan.

Sakura lalu muncul di ujung karpet merah, ia tampak luar biasa cantik(ia akui itu) dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih yang menjuntai sampai mata kakinya sedikit menunjukkan bagian bahu dan punggungnya, tangannya menggenggam bunga anyelir putih. Sakura melangkah perlahan diiringi alunan musik pernikahan. Ia bisa melihat raut kekaguman adiknya serta semu merah yang ditampilkan Sakura diatas altar. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Lalu ikrar pernikahan pun dimulai, sedikit pertanyaan klasik dan jawabannya adalah kemantapan dan keikhlasan hati dari dua orang di altar sana.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda." Saat itu seluruh hadirin tergelak. Ayahnya yang ia tahu jarang tersenyum itu pun tak luput, kekehan geli keluar dari bibirnya, ia sendiri telah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Disana, Uchiha Sasuke dan isterinya Harun—ah Uchiha Sakura tengah mempertontonkan adegan yang lumayan menghibur. Setelah dipersilahkan pendeta adiknya langsung mencium Sakura tanpa aba-aba, dari sini saja ia bisa melihat itu bukanlah ciuman biasa, penuh gelora dan ganas. Ia kembali terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sakura yang merah padam dan berusaha menyingkirkan suaminya dari bibirnya sementara suaminya masih memaksa dan tak peduli sekitar. Ah, adiknya telah dewasa.

Usai pesta yang membosankan, Itachi melihat Sasuke membawa kabur isterinya, mungkin ingin segera menjajal kamar pengantin mereka yang dulunya bekas kamar Uchiha bungsu itu, Itachi terkekeh. Dan kekasihnya yang berada di sebelahnya mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" ujarnya khawatir. Itachi menoleh dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya pelan. "Tak apa, hanya saja aku berpikir, jika adikku di depan umum saja berani menunjukkan kemesumannya bagaimana ia menunjukkannya di dalam kamar?" sebuah injakan keras mengenai kakinya."Aww…" ia merintih.

"Dasar mesum!" Dan kekasihnya bersemu merah, ia kembali mengulas senyum.

Tepat seperti perkiraanya, keesokan paginya adiknya turun dari tangga dengan raut sumringah dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat raut lelah juga tergambar disana dan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya sesekali memegang tangan adiknya dengan raut sakit samar, tambahkan cara berjalannya yang sedikit aneh. Ia bersiul menggoda kala Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di meja makan. Sasuke tampak tak acuh. Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum.

"Pagi Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-jelek." Ucapnya datar. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka, ia membungkukan badan, ia diam dan mereka paham begitu melihat raut kesakitan tak kentara itu muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Pagi Sasu-_chan_, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak? Wah, kenapa lehermu ada bercak-bercak merah Sakura-_chan_? Digigit nyamuk?" Itachi tersenyum jahil.

'BLUSH'

Sakura merona, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ada semburat merah menjalari pipinya. "Berisik. Bukan urusanmu, dan lagi jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" Itachi kembali terkekeh. Sebetulnya ia masih ingin menggoda adiknya, tapi ayahnya berdehem keras, tanda tak ingin ada suara saat makan.

"Adikku ternyata sudah dewasa. Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_. Raawwrr… kau bisa diterkamnya." Ucapnya pada Sakura disertai kedipan genit, Sasuke mendelik tak terima. Sakura kembali bersemu,wajahnya merah menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Ingatannya kembali bergulir ke masa lampau, saat pertama kalinya gadis musim semi itu dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha, saat Sasuke masih SMA, kelas dua. Awalnya cuma berdalih belajar bersama tapi lama-kelamaan ia bisa mencium gelagat aneh adiknya pada gadis musim semi itu. Ia ingat wajah manis yang selalu menentang adiknya, mendendangkan argumen yang padat, berintelegensi tinggi serta lugas. Adiknya kadang meliriknya diam-diam kala gadis itu tengah menulis, memperhatikan caranya belajar, mengusap keringat, lalu cara gadis itu tersenyum. Ia berani bertaruh adiknya hafal diluar nalar kebiasaan Sakura.

Lambat laun Sasuke sering membawanya kerumah, mungkin seminggu tiga sampai lima kali gadis itu singgah. Ibunya tentu menyambut baik Sasuke yang membawa seorang gadis ke rumah, sudah lama ibunya mengidam-idamkan seorang anak perempuan. Namun apa boleh buat, seluruh anaknya laki-laki, Itachi dan Sasuke. Dengan adanya Sakura dirumah, ibunya seolah memiliki anak perempuan lain yang selama ini ia inginkan. Kadang mereka akan memasak didapur, berkebun, menonton televisi, berbelanja kebutuhan pokok, atau hanya sekedar ngobrol ringan ditemani teh dan kue-kue kering. Tak jarang Sakura menginap, oh tidak, ia tidak tidur di kamar Si Bungsu, ia ada di kamar tamu.

Pernah ia memergoki keduanya di dapur kala itu, dengan Sasuke yang memojokkan Sakura ke meja makan dan kedua bibir yang menempel, namun ia tak berani menginterupsi. Itu privasi mereka, menurutnya. Ia menyingkir. Dan tak akan memiliki pertanyaan macam-macam mengenai perasaan adiknya, semuanya sudah jelas. Adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Tapi sebelumnya, ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam di saku celananya. Dengan pelan ia mengaktifkan kamera didalamnya guna memfoto adiknya itu.

'KLIK'

Sebuah bunyi pelan, tapi tak mengganggu mereka berdua. Setidaknya, Ia punya senjata baru untuk menjinakan Sasuke. Batinnya menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Ia tersenyum samar mengingat semua kenangan itu. Ada kebahagiaan terselip dalam tatapan matanya, namun kala ia ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, ia hanya mampu tersenyum sendu. Sejentik air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Tak lama ia mengusapnya lewat punggung tangan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menangis sesegukan, ayahnya yang lelah, Kakashi yang tampak prihatin serta para abdi keluarganya yang menunduk takut.

.

.

.

Sakura berceloteh riang sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo di dalam mobil, ia sesekali menanggapi dalam bentuk gumaman maupun anggukan. Terkadang wanita itu akan meminta pendapatnya dalam beberapa hal. Misalnya, _Apakah Sasuke suka ini atau itu?_ Dan ia akan menanggapi semampunya. Seharusnya ibunya yang menemani wanita ini tapi kali ini ibunya sedang menemani ayahnya meninjau perusahaan baru mereka yang berada di Paris. _Alah, palingan bulan madu terselubung,_ batinnya. Jadi akhirnya ialah yang menemani Sakura. Kenapa bukan Sasuke? Ini karena penyebab mereka datang ke pusat perbelanjaan itu sendiri karena Sasuke. Mencarikan hadiah untuknya. Hari ini tepat satu tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan Sakura khusus libur dari tugasnya sebagai dokter untuk ini.

Pusat perbelanjaan megah itu terlihat, Itachi menepikan mobilnya. Ia keluar bebarengan dengan adik iparnya itu keluar dari mobil. Wanita itu mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Dan perburuan hadiah satu tahun pernikahan untuk Sasuke dimulai.

.

_Kadang disebuah titik kita akan merasa bosan dengan sebuah hal yang selama ini ada._

_Kita butuh inovasi dan sedikit pengorbanan._

_Namun entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

_Penyesalan kah? Atau kepuasan? _

.

Itachi tak akan mempercayai ini jika ia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya. Adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha tengah merangkul mesra seorang perempuan —yang ia ketahui sebagai sekertaris barunya—bernama Uzumaki Karin. Yang lebih membuat matanya hampir meloncat ialah saat Sasuke mencium Karin di depan umum. Ini sinting. Ia melirik seorang wanita yang ada disampingnya. Kelihatan melamun dan kehilangan pijakannya. Ia meringis, takut dengan hal yang akan terjadi. Apakah wanita ini akan marah? Menangis meraung-raung? Mendamprat suaminya layaknya di film-film? Atau akan langsung pingsan?

"Sakura?" ia mencoba memanggil nama wanita yang tengah melamun mengerjap. Ia balik menatap Itachi.

"…"

"_Daijobou?"_

Sakura tersenyum. Ini aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi-_nii…"_ ada kegetiran di ujung-ujung kalimatnya, Sakura masih tersenyum. Ada keikhlasan dan ketegaran mendalam di matanya.

Itachi kali ini termangu.

"Aku tak menampik kalau ada perasaan marah disini(ia menunjuk dada bagian kirinya), ada rasa sedih, kecewa, dan terkhianati…" suaranya mencicit. Sebuah keajaiban adik iparnya mengatakan hal itu tanpa menitikan air mata.

"…tapi aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ punya alasannya sendiri. Aku percaya."

Setitik likuid bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Sakura akan membangunkan Sasuke bekerja, menungguinya kala Bungsu itu pulang kerja, memasakannya makanan, manawarinya kopi, dan segala macam atensi lainnya. Seolah-olah tak ada permasalahan diantara mereka. Lain Sakura lain Sasuke, adiknya terlihat gusar, sering melontarkan kata-kata dingin kepada Sakura, dan kadang meninggalkannya begitu saja kala wanita itu mulai menunjukkan atensinya. Adiknya berubah.

Puncaknya saat adiknya melayangkan sebuah gugatan cerai ke pengadilan dan mengancam tidak akan pulang ke rumah sebelum gugatan itu di tanda tangani. Sakura seolah tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Ia mencoba tegar.

"Kau tahu Itachi-_nii_, karena mencintai adalah sebuah keikhlasan." Itu yang Itachi dengar terakhir kalinya dari Sakura di pekarangan luas Uchiha. Jujur, ia melihat bagaimana ibunya dengan susah payah melepaskan Sakura. Kala itu mereka ada di kamar tamu sehari sebelum sidang dilaksanakan, kamar yang sering digunakan Sakura saat dulu masih berstatus kekasih Uchiha Bungsu dan kamar yang digunakan Sakura kala surat cerai ada di tangannya, ibunya menangis dan Sakura hanya mengusap punggung ibu mertuanya pelan.

"Aku tahu ibu menyayangiku, tapi aku mohon, mengertilah posisiku, Bu."

"Posisi apa? Selamanya kau menantuku." Ibunya kekeh.

"Posisiku dalam hati putra bungsumu, mengertilah. Sasuke tak mencintaiku lagi." Ada isakan teredam di kalimat terakhir. Itu Sakura.

"…" Mikoto terdiam. Hatinya nelangsa.

"Tak apa, Bu. Terimakasih kalau ibu mau mengerti. Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu ibu setelah persidangan nanti?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang muncul adalah ringisan.

Mikoto memeluk menantunya sayang, "Kau boleh memanggilku Ibu, sepuasmu, selamanya."

"Terimakasih."

Dari ambang pintu, ia melihat Sakura menangis tanpa suara dalam pelukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Sidang berlangsung lancar, tak ada halangan. Saat itu Itachi ingin sekali memeluk Sakura terakhir kalinya. Matanya memandang punggung kecil yang ada di tengah sana, tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke duduk terakhir kallinya sebagai suami isteri. Ia tahu bahu wanita itu bergetar, tapi mimik mukanya sama sekali tak menampilkan tangisan. Dan ketika palu telah diketuk, ia bisa melihat Sasuke menyeringai, kontras dengan Sakura yang menahan tangis. Mereka berjabat tangan dan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dengan calon adik ipar barunya—Uzumaki Karin.

"Itachi-_nii_?" suara Sakura mengalun. Ia menghampiri Itachi.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura menggembungkan wajahnya. Sekilas bibirnya mengerucut.

"_Nii-san_ seperti lama tak melihatku, kemarin kita baru ketemu." Itachi terkekeh.

"Sakuuraaa… cepattt…!" sebuah teriakan menintrupsi. Samar-samar dari ambang pintu ia bisa melihat seorang wanita seumuran Sakura memanggilnya. Rambut pirang, mata biru. Siapa ya namanya? Ah, Ino, isteri Shimura Sai.

"Hei Itachi-_nii_ aku titip salam untuk Mikoto-_kaasan_ dan Fugaku-_tousan_. Aku pamit…" Itachi melihat Sakura tersenyum kemudian berlari menuju Ino.

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. "Selamat tinggal."

Hari itu hari terakhir ia melihat Sakura. Ia menghilang. Seolah ditelan bumi. Sama sekali tak ada kabar.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah perceraian itu terjadi, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Mikoto membangunkan Sasuke dan Itachi, menyiapkan sarapan, berbelanja, Karin kadang berkunjung (tapi ditolak olehnya secara halus), Sasuke masih bekerja di kantor, ada berbagai macam rapat, kemudian pulang dan berkumpul bersama. Tapi mendadak aneh kala Bungsu Uchiha itu menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Ibu, dimana Sakura? Kenapa ia tak ada di kamar kami?"

Saat itu usai makan pagi, Ibu tersedak, Ayah memasang wajah datar, Itachi mematung. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Ibu tak menjawab begitupun Ayah, Itachi berdehem.

"Bukankah Sakura sedang dinas?" Itachi tahu ini salah, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengerti keadaan ini. Dan menurut informasi yang ia dapat memang Sakura sedang dinas. Kemana? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Oh."

.

.

.

Itachi mematung, matanya tak berkedip. Mikoto dan Fugaku mungkin ekspresinya akan sebelas dua belas dengan mimik mukanya. Dari ruang makan, ia melihat Sasuke turun dari kamarnya. Pakaiannya bersih, rambut panjangnya telah ia cukur apik —kembali pada model emo-nya yang dahulu, kumis dan jenggotnya telah di pangkas habis, sekalipun wajahnya masih sangat tirus dan tubuhnya sangat kurus, tak ada yang menampik bahwa Sasuke mempesona. Ia melangkah rinagn turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan. Ia menarik sebuah kursi disebelah kirinya, kursi tempat dulu Sakura biasa duduk, kemudian menarik kursi disebelahnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pagi Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-jelek." Bagaikan sebuah _déjà vu_. Itachi bersumpah pernah mengalami ini.

"Sasuke…" ibunya tercekat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Pagi ini aku dan Sakura punya kabar gembira."

Serempak mereka mengerutkan alis bingung. Itachi memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Sasuke, kau dan Sakura sudah bercerai! Sadarlah." Ucapannya frontal. Ia akui itu. Tapi ia tak ingin adiknya tenggelam dalam imajinasi.

Sasuke tergelak. "Lelucon apa itu Itachi? Bercerai? (terbahak) Kau mabuk dan ngelantur!" Itachi merasa nanap.

"Lihat Bu! Pagi ini aku menemukan surat keterangan ini di kolong ranjang. Sepertinya Sakura akan membuat kejutan. Dan mungkin aku akan merusaknya…" Sasuke berujar datar namun sarat kegembiraan. Mikoto menatapnya sedih, Fugaku menghela nafas, Itachi merasa kebas.

"… Sakura hamil! Lihat!"

Dan kali ini seluruh penghuni meja makan merasa jantungnya copot.

_Harapan terbesar seorang kakak ialah melihat adiknya bahagia._

_To be continue_

_Salam kenal! Saya author baru disini. Jika berkenan tinggalkan kritik, komen, dan saran di kotak review._

_Bandung, 06 Januari 2013_

_Love,_

_nilakandi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Biasanya, Sakura akan membuka tirai jendela kamar mereka untuk membangunkannya, ia menggeliat, Sakura kemudian memberikan senyum, menyapanya, menawarinya untuk membuatkan dirinya kopi, lalu Sakura akan terkekeh melihat tampangnya yang baru bangun tidur, mereka akan berdebat kecil, ia akan menyeringai, melemparkan sedikit gombalan telak lalu wanita itu akan bersemu merah. Tambahkan untuk kecupan selamat pagi. Dan hari akan bergulir seperti semestinya, berangkat ke kantor, memeriksa dan mendatangani dokumen-dokumen absurd, rapat-rapat menjemukan, kemudian ia akan kembali ke rumah. Sakura (selepas dari tugasnya sebagai dokter) akan menyambutnya hangat, melepas jasnya, kemudian menawarinya untuk mandi atau makan. Ia akan bertemu Itachi di ruang tengah serta Ibu dan ayahnya disana. Dan ia menemukan arti rumah kala itu. _

_Namun ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke bosan. Sedikit bermain api. Dan akhirnya membawanya ke dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung._

* * *

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini.

AU. OOC. Drama. _Typo(s). _SasuSakuxxx

Untuk dua _chapter_ ke depan penuh dengan adegan kilas balik.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

Saya telah memperingatkan.

* * *

Bagian I: Permen _mint_

**Delapan tahun lalu…**

Suara _air condisioner_ menderu pelan. Kelas hening. Suara tik-tok jam bagaikan _lullaby_ penghantar kematian di siang hari bolong yang terik. Selaras dengan itu, wajah-wajah penghuni kelas memucat, berkeringat dingin dan gelisah. Sesekali mata mereka mengedar, mencari peruntungan.

'_Mampus!'_ batin mereka bebarengan.

Soal-soal ulangan Matematika buatan Ibiki-_sensei_ bukanlah soal cetek, perlu penelaahan lebih lanjut selama beberapa menit—untuk jenius; beberapa hari—untuk orang pas-pasan; bahkan beberapa minggu—untuk orang dibawah normal, Itu hanya berlaku satu soal. Bagaimana kalau diberondong dengan duapuluh soal sekaligus?

Kelas menjadi lebih hening, serutan pensil, _grasak-grusuk_ sekitar menjadi lebih senyap, ada yang menahan nafas, bahkan.

_Roger!_ Ibiki-_sensei_ tengah mencari 'tumbal'! Ia berkeliling!

Seketika mereka tak berkutik. Kembali tenggelam dalam soal yang mustahil dikerjakan, —yah, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa mengerjakannya. Contohnya…

"Ah, Haruno-_san_ seperti biasa. Kau sudah mengerjakannya." Ujarnya disamping bangku gadis berambut permen kapas. Secara implisit, ia tengah memuji. Si gadis mengulum senyum, kemudian menyerahkan dua lembar penuh jawaban kepada gurunya itu. Mata hijau miliknya berbinar penuh harap.

Sejenak, sepasang alis guru yang dinobatkan sebagai guru terdisiplin—kata lembut untuk _killer_—itu mengerut memandang hasil ujian salah satu murid kebanggaannya, Sakura, nama gadis itu berdebar menanti-nanti,"Sembilanpuluh delapan, kau salah menghitung di bagian akhir, kelebihan satu angka dalam koefisien akhir x2, semoga kau lebih teliti." Ibiki-_sensei_ meninggalkan Sakura yang berwajah masam, sembari membawa jawaban gadis musim semi itu ditangannya, mencari murid kesayangannya selanjutnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya kala berada di samping kiri seorang murid laki-laki yang memejamkan mata diatas meja. Tubuh tegapnya menghalangi siapapun melihat kertas jawabannya. Guru itu menghela nafas lalu melinting kertas jawaban Sakura dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghempaskannya menuju titik pusat kepala biru kehitaman yang tergolek diatas meja.

'BUUK'

Sasuke mengerjap. Hantaman di kepalanya memang tak seberapa—menurutnya, benda yang menghantam kepalanya adalah benda ringan dan tipis, kecil kemungkinan meninggalkan bekas benjol dikepalanya—namun pelaku perkara yang seberapa, Sasuke meneguk ludah sebentar kemudian kembali tak acuh. Ibiki-_sensei_ menatap nyalang, matanya melotot. Sesaat ia merasa tak dihargai oleh salah satu murid kesayangannya itu, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, jengah dengan tingkah polah muridnya ini.

"Mana jawaban ujianmu, Uchiha-_san_? Kurang dari seratus, detensi menunggumu." Ada ancaman tersirat tak terbantahkan disana. Seketika, pusat atensi berada pada Sasuke dan _sensei-_nya. Sasuke menyerahkan jawabannya. Agaknya percaya diri dengan hasil miliknya. Ibiki-_sensei_ menganggukan wajahnya saat meneliti jawabannya. Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar gurunya berucap samar, "Kau selamat…"sebaris kata tapi sarat makna. Egonya melambung. Guru itu meninggalkan mejanya, dan kembali berpatroli. Dari ujung yang berlawanan dengannya ia melihat Sakura Haruno mendengus gusar. Ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kumpulkan jawaban kalian dalam hitungan tiga…" gema suara itu bagaikan dewa kematian bagi murid lainnya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Orochimaru-_sensei _berhalangan hadir…" sekelas menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah bergulat dengan soal-soal mematikan tingkat dewa milik Ibiki_-sensei,_ bak hujan siang bolong saat kabar itu meyeruak. Iruka_-sensei_ tampak bagaikan malaikat pembei rizki. Guru sejarah itu tersenyum maklum. Sasuke tampak tak acuh.

"…tapi ada tugas untuk kalian…"gumaman tak jelas mengudara. Iruka menenangkan. "Disini _sensei_ akan membacakan tugas kalian, kali ini tugas berpasangan…"

Blablabla…

Sasuke masih tak acuh. Ia tak perduli saat guru itu menyebutkan teman sekelasnya satu persatu dengan pasangannya. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno…" ia tak perduli apapun, ia tahu itu. Dunianya melambat saat guru itu menyebut _patner_-nya. Lamat-lamat ia tersenyum kecil.

_Ini baru urusannya._

.

"…Nah sekian, jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas minggu depan." Iruka-_sensei_ mengakhiri kunjungannya dengan _wejangan_. Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sontak sekelas gaduh kala guru tersebut tertelan pintu, ada yang bergosip ria, mengerjakan tugas bahkan bersiap-siap pulang, maklum ini jam terakhir pelajaran. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju bangku Sakura yang berada di pojok kanan kelas—ia di pojok kiri—gadis itu tampak tenggelam dalam obrolan dengan teman pirangnya, dan sama sekali tak menyadari ia menghampiri bangkunya.

"Haruno-_san_…"

Gadis itu menegang kala ia memanggilnya, ia menoleh sporadis. "Kita satu kelompok bukan?" gadis itu mengangguk canggung, ia hendak membuka mulut, "Ano, Uchiha-_san_ aku berniat tukar pasangan," gamang dan canggung. Itu yang Sasuke tangkap di gendang telinganya.

"Aku hendak bertukaran dengan Akamichi Chouji sebagai pasanganmu." Sasuke mendengus. Sakura menatapnya canggung dan tak nyaman.

"Kau sama sekali tak professional. Pasangan bukanlah sebuah hal yang besar, apalagi ini untuk tugas kecil. Berpikirlah dewasa. Memang umurmu berapa? Sebelas tahun? Tigabelas tahun? Kekanakkan." Sasuke berucap angkuh. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sembari memberikan tatapan mengejek. Sakura memerah marah. Ada ketidaksukaan yang kentara di wajahnya. Ini umpan.

"Baiklah, terserah maumu…" Sasuke memamerkan seringai, Sakura mati-matian berusaha tak menampar orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. " Lusa. Sepulang sekolah, dirumahku. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Sasuke kembali melangkah ke singgasananya. Sakura menggertakan gigi, nafasnya memburu, "Ah, jangan panggil aku Uchiha-_san_. Sasuke saja."

Hampir, sebuah kotak pensil mendarat di kepalanya kalau saja ia tak memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang menggeram marah.

Ia tahu hari-harinya di kelas dua SMA akan berwarna setelah ini. Sebuah kesempatan.

.

_**Kesempatan terkadang hadir pada saat yang tak terduga.**_

.

"Akhirnya adikku normal…" Sasuke mengutuk. Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya, tampak tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Ia memutar bola matanya imajinatif. "_Ne,_ jadi siapa gadis manis ini? Kekasihmu? Hm?" ia melirik gadis disebelahnya, ada semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi ranum itu.

"Berisik. Bukan urusanmu Itachi-jelek. Dia pasangan tugasku, kami akan belajar bersama…" ia melirik Sakura lagi dan kali ini tatapannya bersambut, "…Sakura ini Itachi, _baka niisan_-ku (Itachi mendelik), Itachi-jelek ini Sakura, pasangan—"

"—pasangan hatimu, kan?" sergah Itachi polos.

'TAK'

Jitakkan keras mendarat dikepalanya.

"SEMPRUL! ADIK DURHAKA! KU KUTUK KAU!" Itachi sesumbar. Ia meringis memegang kepalanya, kemudian melotot marah. Seperti hendak memakan Sasuke bulat-bulat.

"Jangan perdulikan dia Sakura, ia sedikit aneh. Kau tunggu saja disini, aku ke kamar sebentar. Itachi, jangan ganggu dia."

Sasuke melangkah ke kamarnya melewati tangga, —setelah memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada sang Uchiha Sulung. Sebagian hatinya tak menampik ucapan Itachi tepat sasaran dan ada semburat merah yang menjalar kala kakaknya mengucapkan hal itu, hanya saja saat ini bukan waktunya. Ia butuh waktu sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Ia tak mendengar Itachi berteriak saat ia diambang pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan kakaknya di ruang tengah.

.

.

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Membaca buku yang sama berulang-ulang membuatnya bosan. Ia melirik Sakura yang tengah menekuni bacaannya yang entah ke berapa, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia memang sering memperhatikan Sakura Haruno diam-diam, ia tahu bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum, caranya membaca, caranya berkedip, menaiki tangga, caranya menulis, bahkan cara gadis itu berbicara, ia hafal diluar nalar. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Samar-samar siluet Itachi Uchiha mengintip dari ceruk pintu. —Sasuke tak menyadarinya, ia tengah sibuk.

"Bosannn…" Sakura tiba-tiba berucap lalu menutup buku yang tengah ditekuninya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sedikit bungkuk, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, ia menatap Sakura penuh tanya, "Hn?" ucapnya ambigu.

"Kau sedikit—sangat sedikit—terlihat bungkuk…" Sasuke mengerjap, apakah gadis ini memperhatikannya? "Aku sering membawa buku-buku berat saat kecil." Jelasnya kalem.

"Oh, tapi kau tahu? Bungkuk juga memperlihatkan kepribadian kita, lho…" Ada nada gembira di sela-sela kalimatnya. Sasuke diam, tak menyahut, tapi ia mendengarkan seksama.

"…bungkuk mengindikasikan kepribadian kita yang tertutup. Ku tebak kau sering melakukan hal-hal semacam membaca buku, bermain komputer bahkan menonton televisi, benar?"

"Hn."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Itu karena salah satu penyebab bungkuk terjadi karena kita melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan kontinu, hal itu mustahil jika kita tetap melakukan aktivitas tersebut dalam keadaan punggung tegak. Lama kelamaan kebiasaan membungkukan badan membuat struktur tulang kita melengkung dan badan jadi tidak tegak…" Sasuke terkesima. Ia termangu di balik wajah datarnya.

"…oh, satu lagi. Kubilang kau tertutup karena kebanyakan aktifitas yang terjadi kemungkinan besar terjadi di rumah, jadi kusimpulkan kau jarang keluar rumah dan bergaul. Bukankah itu ciri orang tertutup, eh?" Sakura mengakhiri celotehannya dengan senyum lebar. "Begini-begini aku suka baca buku psikologi."

Sasuke gemas, ia mengacak lembut rambut merah muda Sakura itu.

—Itachi masih memperhatikan dari ceruk pintu, senyum terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Tujuh tahun lalu…**

"Sakuraaaa… Akhirnya kau datang lagi. Dari kemarin _kaasan_ menunggumu…" Uchiha Mikoto tampak antusias menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Perempuan yang usianya hampir paruh abad itu merangkul lembut gadis di depannya. Sasuke mendengus. Sebenarnya siapa sih anak dari Uchiha Mikoto? Dia, Uchiha Sasuke atau Sakura Haruno? Dari marga saja sudah langsung bisa di tebak, kan?

"_Ne,_ _kaasan _ menunggumu untuk mencoba resep kue baru, tapi Sasu-_chan_ tak mau kau dimonopoli olehku saat disini. Ia pernah ngambek padaku."sekilas Mikoto mengerucutkan bibirnya matanya agak dipincigkan saat menatap Putra Bungsunya. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal sering membawa kekasihnya ke rumah—tunggu, kekasih? Bagaimana bisa? Tentu bisa. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mengandalkan keberanian kala itu, tanpa kata-kata puitis, tanpa makan malam romantis, dan tanpa hal-hal yang kau bayangkan. Ia ingat…

Kala itu, senja mengambang diatas gradasi jingga, Sasuke tak membawa mobil, ia berjalan kaki di samping Sakura. Tentunya untuk mengantarkan gadis itu kerumahnya—ia sering datang kerumah gadis itu dan kadang ia menginap, setelah diizinkan kedua orang tua si Musim semi—setelah usai rapat organisasi. Ia hanya mengucapkan, "_Aku mencintaimu, kita sepasang kekasih."_ tambahkan kata mencicit di bagian pengungkapan itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia siap. Lamat-lamat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam telapak tangan besarnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Sakura tersenyum dengan rona merah dan sebuah anggukan. Senja semakin surut. Ia tahu, ia takkan melepaskan genggaman gadis itu ditangannya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melihat Sakura tengah tertawa bersama ibunya, ia merasa tak dianggap oleh kedua perempuan itu. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus jengkel.

"Lihat Sakura-_chan_, dia ngambek." Dan tawa kembali mengudara. "_Ne,_ Sasuke_-kun_ jangan memasang tampang judesmu dong… hahahaha…" gadis itu tergelak. Di ujung pintu, ia melihat Itachi pulang dari kuliahnya. Apes! Niatnya kan ingin punya waktu bersama Sakura. Ck, ck,ck.

"Wah, wah, wah, rame nih. Eh ada Saku-_chan_. Kemana saja, hm? Di kurung oleh adik _shota_-ku ya?" Sasuke geram, ia menginjak kaki Itachi. Sialan! Wajahnya merona merah senada dengan wajah Sakura.

"Um, aku sibuk Itachi-_niisan_. Kemarin aku ada rapat organisasi." Sakura menjawab sembari bersemu. Itachi meringis sesaat, mengusap kakinya yang nyut-nyutan , kemudian menatap Sasuke penuh jengkel. "Oh, pantas saja kemarin ku lihat Sasuke mengelus fotomu di _handphone-_nya… dan muaachh…" Itachi memonyongkan bibirnya. Sasuke memerah total, campuran antara marah dan malu. Ia menginjak kaki Itachi keras-keras sekali lagi. Mikoto hanya terkikik melihat tingkah kedua putranya, ia mengedip jahil kepada Sakura yang memerah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"AWWW… AWAS KAU AYAM!"

.

_**Kebahagiaan itu sederhana.**_

_**Hanya berada di sekeliling orang yang tulus menyayangimu pun kau bisa bahagia.**_

.

"Menginaplah disini. Terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis pulang, lagipula _kaasan_ masih kangen denganmu, dan lagi di luar sana ada badai. Menginaplah…" Mikoto membujuk Sakura, mimiknya memelas penuh harap. Sakura mendesah. Apabila ia sudah dalam posisi ini ia tak akan kuasa menahan permintaan Mikoto. Ia mengangguk lemah. Lagipula di luar sana terdengar gemuruh petir. Dan ia _phobia_ terhadapnya.

"Ah, terimakasih Saku-_chan_. Aku akan menelpon Mebuki dan Kizashi dulu." Mikoto tersenyum singkat kemudian melangkah ringan ke arah telfon rumah yang berada di depan ruang makan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada Sasuke, disebelahnya, yang tengah serius memakan sup tomat buatannya dan Mikoto, Fugaku _tousan_ yang dengan kalem meminum minumannya—ia telah selesai makan, dan Itachi-_niisan_ yang tengah memperhatikan adiknya makan di seberang meja.

"Apa kabar ayahmu, Sakura?" Sakura tersentak, setengah terkejut. Ia menatap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu pelan. "Ayah baik. Ia menitip salam untuk Fugaku_-tousan_."

"Ah, kemarin kami baru bertemu. Salam balik untuknya. Dan Sasuke, jangan pura-pura sibuk memakan makananmu. Ayah tahu kau tengah memikirkan hal lain…"

Sasuke menurunkan sendoknya. Ayahnya memang memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih peka di banding ibunya—dibalik wajah sangarnya. "…kemarin Kizashi bercerita tentang kau yang sering menginap di rumahnya dan berlawanan dengan alasanmu selama ini yang kau berikan—menginap di rumah Naruto. Aku sama sekali tak marah dan menghalangi. Hanya saja aku butuh kejujuran. Ah, jangan berlebihan." Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

'PESSHH'

Wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke salah tingkah. Ia terbatuk batuk kecil. Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan lalu menyodorkan air putih.

"Hoo. Jadi sudah ada lampu hijau nih, Sasu-_cakes_. Ayo hajaarr!" Itachi mengerling jahil mengompori adik satu-satunya.

"Diam kau Itachi_-baka_." Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan wajah bersemu merah.

.

.

Sasuke mengadah menatap langit-langit kamar. Perasaan gelisah merundungnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengantuk, sekalipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih. Suara petir masih menggema. Ia ingat Sakura. Bukankah gadis itu takut petir?

Ia bangkit, mengendap-endap keluar kamarnya, perlahan menuju kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Sasuke mengetuk pintu pelan. Tak ada sahutan. Ia gamang. Apakah gadis itu telah tertidur?

Petir kembali terdengar.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara isakkan. Sekelumit perasaan khawatir menguasai. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu. Dan di pojok kamar, ia melihat Sakura tengah terisak, tubuhnya menggigil sekalipun terbalut selimut tebal. Hatinya miris. Setelah menutup pintu, ia melangkah menghampiri Sakura yang meringkuk.

"Sakura…" ia berujar parau. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. Ada genangan air mata di sudut bola hijau itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya kemudian membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Aku takut…" Sakura mengisak pelan. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Tenanglah ada aku…" ucapnya diiringi sebuah elusan di punggung Sakura. "Aku akan menemanimu, tidurlah." Dan Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke ranjang, membaringkannya, dan memeluknya.

"Tidurlah."

Sakura pelan-pelan terlelap.

Sasuke memandang langit-lagit kamar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Mendekapnya. Pelupuk matanya memberat. Ia igin tidur, tidur, tidur…

Matanya tertutup.

.

.

.

**Enam tahun lalu…**

"Katakan siapa pemuda berambut merah itu dan dari fakultas mana ia berasal? Jawab aku!" bola mata hitam itu berkilat cemburu. Tubuhnya semakin memojokkan gadis Musim Semi ke pojokan meja ruang makan. Mengurungnya dalam sela-sela kedua tangannya. Wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat, —hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan. Sakura mengerutkan alis, ia merasa tak memiliki salah apapun pada pemuda ini.

"Aku tak mengerti, Sasuke-_kun._ Pemuda berambut merah? Oh, mungkin yang kau maksud Gaara, ia berasal dari fakultas yang sama denganmu. Kemarin kami kebetulan bertemu, dan ya, ia berniat baik padaku untuk mengantarku ke rumah. Lagipula Sasuke-_kun_ terlalu sibuk dengan latihan basket dan senat." Ia mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Susah kalau Sasuke sudah begini. Perlu trik jitu untuk meredam cemburunya! Dan…

Pelan-pelan Sakura memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Ia memiringkan wajah sedikit lalu…

'CUUPPS'

Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berharap banyak dari tindakan beraninya. Selama ini ia sama sekali tak pernah memulai kecupan, Sasuke yang biasa mengawalinya. Dan tahu-tahu ia telah terbawa.

Sasuke masih diam mematung. Sakura memucat. —samar-samar seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu. Gawat!

Yang Sakura tahu setelah ini bibirnya akan memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Ah, wajahnya memerah. Ia ada di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau salah satu Uchiha melihatnya? Mau di taruh mana mukanya? Ah, mungkin ia terlalu parno. Lagipula seluruh Uchiha tengah berkumpul di taman belakang. Dan ia ke dapur bersama Sasuke hanya karena di amanatkan mengambil kudapan dan minuman. Sepertinya ia tak usah khawatir.

—yang ia(dan Sasuke)tak tahu Itachi diam-diam mengambil foto mereka dari celah pintu.

Keterlambatan Sasuke dan Sakura membuahkan sebuah tanda tanya besar, sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, ia berniat menyusul keduanya. Dan hal tak terduga terjadi, ia malah disuguhkan kejadian hebat! Ternyata adiknya jago berciuman! Waw! Ia mengira adiknya sedikit mengalami kelainan selama ini. Serius!

.

_**Disadari atau tidak, kakak selalu memperhatikan detail terkecil kita,**_

_**Menaruh afeksi dan atensi di balik sikap menyebalkan bin menjengkelkan mereka.**_

.

Uchiha Itachi berlari tergopoh-gopoh turun dari tangga.

"ITACHIIII BERIKANNN! WOY KERIPUT!"

Percaya atau tidak, itu suara Sasuke Uchiha yang baru bagun tidur, berteriak dengan suara menggelegar, matanya melotot nyalang. Tentu penampilannya mirip orang bangun tidur, rambut acak-acakan, muka sedikit lusuh dan suaranya semakin parau. Ia juga masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, _kimono_ tidur sewarna rambutnya. Ia tergesa-gesa mengejar Itachi yang sukses mengganggu tidur pulasnya dengan sebuah foto mengejutkan!

Sialan!

Dari mana sih, Itachi mendapatkannya? Sial!

Dalam foto itu tergambarkan dirinya dan Sakura yang tengah berciuman ganas. Sialan! Mukanya memerah. "_BAKA _CEPAT BERIKAN. ATAU KAU MATI!" amuknya lagi.

Itachi berlari ke arah ruang makan, mencoba berlindung di sekitar Fugaku atau Mikoto, ayah dan ibunya. Mikoto melongokan kepalanya dari dapur. Ia terkekeh melihat Itachi dan Sasuke saling mengejar. Kemudia Itachi berlari ke arahnya, bersembunyi di samping tubuhnya. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah merah padam, ia kembali terkikik saat melihat Putra Bungsunya kepayahan mengejar kakaknya yang dengan lihainya keluar dari dapur.

Fugaku masih dengan tenang membaca koran paginya. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu sekalipun Itachi yang bersembunyi di balik punggung kursinya berulang kali dilempari pelototan adiknya serta kalimat-kalimat pedas.

"KERIPUT! CEPAT BERIKAN!" ia akui saat ini Sasuke dalam keadaan _un_Uchiha_ish_. Tapi apa salahnya? Bukankah semua orang terkadang di sebuah titik mesti lepas dari topengnya?

"Ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa." Itachi menyeringai jahil. Ia melirik Putra Sulungnya dari ujung matanya. Ia berdehem. Mencoba mencari perhatian kedua putranya.

"Itachi, berhentilah meledek adikmu tentang hubungannya bersama Sakura…" Itachi berhenti berlari, ia menatap ayahnya dengan tak percaya. Hipotesis ayahnya memang akurat. Ia memandang punggung kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan alis berkerut. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan dengan segenap kekuatan ia menerjang kakaknya.

"Cepatlah seriuskan hubunganmu dengan putri dari klan Inuzuka itu…" Itachi mematung. Dari mana ayahnya tahu? Ia yang tak siap menerima terjangan adiknya tersungkur kebelakang, bersama adiknya yang menindihnya. Dan foto bergambar Sasuke dan Sakura melayang…

Jatuh tepat di koran pagi Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke memucat. Itachi tergagap. Mikoto muncul dari arah dapur. "Makanan sudah siaaapp! Eh, kenapa Sasu-_kun _dan Itachi-_kun_ saling tindih-tindihan begitu? Dan kenapa _koishi_? Wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?"

_**To be continue…**_

**Balasan **_**review**__:_

** .**77: rada bingung? Mungkin bisa PM aku untuk kebingungan(?) lebih lanjut. Hahaha… bisa juga lewat emailku, nilakandi30 . Makasih udah review! *wink*

**eL-yuMiichann: **salam kenal balik! *lambai-lambai*. Umm.. liat aja nanti Saku hamil atau enggak (sok misterius). Ini update! Makasih review nya. *blink*

**Kiana Cerry's: **Penasaran thooo. Ayo baca! Makasih reviewnya. Salam kenal. *wink*

**FuuYuki34: **Nanti kebuka satu-satu kok. (halah) penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran? Baca cerita selanjutnya. *modus*. Salam kenal! Makasih reviewnya! *kedip-kedip*

**taintedIris: **chapter depanlah yang akan menjawab. Hohohoi… Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya. :) *blink*

**Hatsune Cherry: **Chapter depan yang akan menjawab. Hahahha… (sok misterius). Ini update lohhhh… salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :) *kedip-kedip*

**Guest 1**: update lagi besok? *pingsan* ini aja nyolong-nyolong (curcol). Yosh, makasih pujiannya, tapi aku merasa masih kurang dan mesti banyak belajar. Dari hal itu aku membutuhkan review untuk perkembangan menulisku selanjutnya. Salam kenal! Makasih reviewnya! :)

**ranmaru: **Nanti akan terjawab pada waktunya. Sakura? Ini Sakura muncul, lhoo… salam kenal! Makasih reviewnya! :)

**Guest 2: **nanti kejawab satu satu kok! Tenang aja… Salam kenal! Makasih reviewnya! :)

**Guest 3: **jawabannya ialahhhh….. tunggu chapter depan. Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**Yuu.H:** umm.. tunggu chapter depan ya, pisss… :) salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya.

**miyank: **syukurlah ada yang suka. Pertanyaanmu ngejleb banget! Update tidak bisa di perkirakan. Apalagi akhir bulan ini sama awal bulan depan aku akan sibuk di sekolah, jadi liat aja entar. Hehehe… Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**FYLIN-chan: **wah, jangan panggil saya senpai atau hal semacam tingkatan. Nggak enak aja. Ah, syukur kalau ada yang suka. Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**SRZ nggak login: **untuk endingnya tergantung kemauan sih, hohoho…wew, kamu jualan somay? Aku minta dooonggg…. Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**luhanloveme: ** ada juga yang nungguin, wah aku terharuuu… *mewek dipojokan* Ini update ya… Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**Guest 4 :** makasihhhh… dibilang unik. Ini apdet… Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**sapu butut: **wah, jangan panggil saya senpai atau hal semacam tingkatan. Nggak enak aja, kita anggap aja sepantaran dan sejajar, kayaknya lebih asik. Ah, syukur kalau ada yang suka. Untuk berbakat atau tidaknya aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Tapi keseluruhan, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**Sasusaku** **4ever: **ih jangan nagis dong. Aku ngak punya balon sama permen. Hahaha… makasih atas pujian dan penyemangatnya! Yosh! Ganbatte! Ini update… Salam kenal. Makasih reviewnya! :)

**Ucucubi**: Sakura emang sering teraniaya. :'(

Terimakasih sarannya. Nanti dijelaskan pelan-pelan tentang tingkah Sasu. Dan masalah waktu, akan ditingkatkan lagi. Makasih udah review! Salam kenal. :) *kedip-kedip*

**(Maaf apabila salah menyebut nama, atau belum disebut)**

_**Terimakasih karena telah membaca karya saya,**_

_**Tinggalkan kritik dan komentar, jika berkenan.**_

_**Love,**_

_**nilakandi**_

_**Bandung, 12 Januari 2013 **_

_**10:32 p.m**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat saat terbangun dari tidur panjangnya adalah gorden jendela bersiluet hitam di depan ranjangnya yang belum tersibak, menimbulkan efek gelap pada setiap sudut kamarnya. Lampu-lampu masih padam, Sasuke berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya, iris matanya menyipit, semuanya samar-samar terlihat, ia perlahan mengulum senyum, mengamati seorang wanita yang berdiri menghadap dirinya sembari menggenggam tali pembuka gorden itu.

"Kenapa tak kau buka gorden itu, Sakura?" Sasuke bangkit mendekati si wanita. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

—Itachi, dari lubang pintu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap nanap. Kaki-kakinya seakan melumer, ia tersungkur.

'_Adiknya berbicara sendiri.'_

* * *

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini.

AU. OOC. Drama. _Typo(s). _SasuSakuxxx

_Don't like? Don't read!_

Saya telah memperingatkan.

…_Namun ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke bosan. Sedikit bermain api. Dan akhirnya membawanya ke dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung._

* * *

Bagian II

_**Lima tahun lalu…**_

_Pantulan bola basket menggema diudara bersamaan dengan suara decit sepatu. Segerombol anak laki-laki saling mengejar, berusaha merebut atau mempertahankan bola tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka mengalih fungsikan mulut menjadi hidung, berusaha sebanyak mungkin mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen, menimbulkan reaksi suara engahan. Di sudut ruangan, nampak anggota pemandu sorak—yang selesai berlatih—dengan serius menonton, sesekali menjerit histeris kemudian hening, lalu histeris kembali. Papan waktu menunjukan limit terakhir, sementara papan skor menampakkan nilai yang hampir berimbang, hanya terpaut dua angka._

_Bola melayang, menuju objek berambut kebiru-biruan._

"_Sasuke!" _

_Penonton bersamaan menahan nafas saat bola berada di tangan Uchiha Sasuke, seolah nasib dunia berada di tangan pemuda itu. Keadaan memacu adrenalin, penonton menunggu dengan rasa was-was. Sasuke melakukan _shoot_, bola sempat menari di bibir ring sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ring. _

_Peluit panjang ditiup._

_._

_._

_Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu bangku penonton. Peluh merembes keluar dari tubuh tegapnya. Ia mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur dan memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat ingatan melintas di benaknya, muncul acak seperti puzzle, membuat kepalanya sedikit pening._

_Ada banyak hal yang mesti Sasuke Uchiha pikirkan, salah satunya…_

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" _

_Seorang perempuan berambut merah tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Ia menenteng sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil di tangannya. Gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya saat Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan berbalik menatapnya. Ia berangsur mendekati pemuda itu, sembari memberikan botol minuman yang dibawanya. Dan Sasuke langsung menenggak habis minuman yang disodorkan gadis itu._

"_Jangan melamun. Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas pertandinganmu." Gadis itu duduk disamping Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih mengenakan seragam pemandu sorak dengan slengan 'captain'._

_Sasuke melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya, "Hn." Gadis itu tergelak. Sasuke menyernyit. _

"_Kau lucu, minum saja belepotan." Gadis merah itu lantas mengusap wajah Sasuke yang penuh keringat dan tersiram air minumannya sendiri. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat, ada gelenyar aneh muncul. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku tak 'kan dimarahi kekasihmu nanti?"_

_Sasuke tersentak, "Entahlah. Ia sedang ke Iwa, mengikuti lomba sains, dua bulan." _

_Gadis merah itu tersenyum terpaksa. "Ah, iya. Sakura Haruno adalah gadis paling bersinar di bidang akademik untuk kampus kita. Aku tak heran." Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tapi bukankah bulan depan kau ada pertandingan Nasional? Jadi ia tak bisa mendukungmu langsung?"_

_Sasuke meremas botol air mineral miliknya, melemparkannya kencang menuju tong sampah. Ini masalah __**utama**__nya. Ia menatap tajam gadis disebelahnya. Sekelebat perasaan kecewa dan marah mengusai bola mata hitam itu. "Hn."_

_Gadis itu termangu, ia tersenyum manis kemudian. "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu mendukung Sasuke-_kun_!"_

_Dan ini masalah __**kedua**__nya._

_Hatinya bercabang. Antara Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin._

_._

_._

_Sasuke pertamakali mengenal Uzumaki Karin saat dirinya memilih bergabung dengan klub basket di kampusnya. Menyalurkan hobi. Dan gadis merah tersebut merupakan kapten pemandu sorak bagi tim basket. Tentu lantas membuat keduanya terlibat dalam kegiatan tertentu dan berakhir pada kedekatan tertentu. Sasuke tak menampik, Karin memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang sedikit lebih mumpuni ketimbang Sakura, ia juga gadis enerjik dan yang paling penting, ia ada saat Sasuke membutuhkan dukungan. Kemana Sakura? Ia sibuk mengurusi olimpiade sains-nya. _—_Dan kelemahan laki-laki adalah perhatian. _

_Gadis itu hadir kala dirinya mengalami badai besar dengan kapal yang hampir oleng. Sekarang pertanyaaannya, kemana ia akan memilih? Melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kapal yang hampir karam, atau memilih berpindah pada kapal lain yang jauh lebih aman?_

_**.**_

_**Percayalah, ada titik jenuh dalam sebuah hubungan.**_

_**Tinggal bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya.**_

_**Lanjut, atau berhenti?**_

_**.**_

_Sakura melangkah riang di sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Siang ini, terik matahari memang membakar kulit, dan ia sama sekali tak perduli. Gaun merah muda selututnya mengembang melambai dimainkan angin, topi pantai khas Iwa bertengger diatas kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengayunkan tas sedang digenggamannya—oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya setelah dua bulan lalu megikuti lomba sains. Ia tak sabar bertemu Sasuke. Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu, apakah ia akan terkejut melihatnya, apakah Sasuke akan memeluknya dan apakah-apakah lainnya._

_Tinggal melewati jejeran ruko, berbelok dan _bingo!_ Ia akan sampai di kediaman kekasihnya. Ia melebarkan senyumnya. _

—_Hanya saja Sakura hanya bisa merencanakan, pelaksanannya ada pada _Kami-sama_. Uchiha Bungsu tak ada dirumah, senada dengan Uchiha lainnya. Itachi ke Inggris, Mikoto dan Fugaku meninjau cabang Uchiha di salah satu kota Jepang, ujar salah satu pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke? Entahlah, ia tak tahu._

_Sakura tak ambil pusing. Mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah berada di kediaman Naruto atau Kiba. Ah, Neji juga mungkin. Ia berbalik arah meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Kembali berbelok dan menyusuri jejeran ruko-ruko di kanan kirinya. _

"_Itu dia!" Sakura memekik melihat jejeran gantungan kunci yang terpajang disalah satu ruko. Ada sepasang gantungan kunci, berwarna jingga dan merah. Ah, ia hampir lupa. Ia pernah memesankan sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk _chibi_ dirinya dan Sasuke sebelum dirinya terbang ke Iwa, sama seperti gantungan kunci yang kini terpajang apik disalah satu etalase toko. Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dengan setengah melompat ia menghampiri toko tersebut. _

"_Permisi."_

_Lonceng berbunyi nyaring saat ia membuka toko pernak-pernik itu. Desain toko cukup simpel dengan beberapa ornamen berbau remaja menghiasi dinding-dindingnya. Cat biru langit, tanaman bonsai yang tertata di sudut-sudut toko, itu yang Sakura lihat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini. Ia menebar senyum. "Rupanya sedikit berubah."_

_._

_Nostalgia, ia berkeliling mengitari rak-rak berukuran sedang yang memajang berbagai macam benda lazim, namun berbentuk unik. Contohnya saja pensil berbentuk panjang dan elastis ini, seolah-olah pensil tersebut adalah karet. Sakura terkikik, ia menarik ulur pensil dengan sifat kelentingan tak terbatas berwarna biru muda berpolet putih itu. Ia hanya akan berkeliling sebentar, tentunya setelah ada dua gantungan kunci chibi dirinya dan Sasuke yang masuk kedalam kantung belanjaannya. Rupanya pesanannya telah lama siap, hanya menunggu pemesannya mengambil._

_Bel berdenting nyaring, menggema sampai sudut toko. Sakura mengalihkan atensinya menghadap pintu yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok berambut kebiruan mengenakan seragam klub basket—yang ia kenal betul siapa—dan seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan seragam pemandu sorak berlapis jaket kebiruan, Sakura sama sekali tak tahu siapa gadis itu._

"_Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari, Karin?" Sakura hapal betul siapa pemilik suara datar nan menusuk ini. Diluar nalar, sangat hafal. Lelaki itu mendengus bosan, matanya menatap malas. Tapi ada yang aneh dari tatapan pemuda itu. _

_Tiga tahun bersama Sasuke membuatnya hafal kebiasaan pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke tak mungkin mau menerima ajakan siapapun kecuali orang terdekat atau sahabatnya. Sasuke cenderung tertutup dan pemilih. Jika Sasuke mau pergi bersama si gadis merah dan meminjamkan jaketnya, ada dua kemungkinan…_

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, umm… mungkin terlambat sih. Tapi, daripada tidak sama sekali." Gadis merah bernama Karin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura mengamati keduanya masih dari balik rak. Ia bisa melihat Karin membisikkan sesuatu kepada penjaga toko, matanya berbinar. Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar._

Pertama, Sasuke menganggap gadis bernama Karin itu sahabatnya…

"_Taraaa…! Ini dia! Hadiah ulangtahunmu." Karin mengibas-ngibaskan sepasang gantungan kunci didepan Sasuke, matanya berkilau. "Mungkin ini norak, bodoh, atau apapun itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku." Suara Karin menguap di akhir kalimat, ia bermimik sendu._

_Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum geli, "Hn. " kemudian memeluk Karin sayang._

"_Kau pegang gantungan kunci berbentuk aku dan aku sebalik—…"_

_Suara Karin sayup-sayup berdenging di telinga Sakura. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan belanjaannya, terpaku ditempat. Sakura menggigit bibir._

Kedua, ini yang paling mungkin. Sasuke menyayangi gadis itu, lebih atau sama dengannya, Sakura Haruno.

_._

_._

_Dua minggu kemudian…_

"_Kau tahu Sasuke, ada beberapa macam hal yang tak mungkin bisa dibohongi. Salah satunya gerak tubuh atau bahasa kerennya sih _body language_." _

_Suara Sakura memantul diantara dinding-dinding bisu kamar Uchiha Bungsu. Matanya menerawang jauh. _

"_Aku berkenalan dengan banyak orang disana(Iwa), salah satunya ialah mahasiswi semester akhir jurusan Psikologi, teman semasa kecilku, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sempat bercerita padaku tentang studi skripsinya. Aku memang bukan mahasiswi dengan jurusan psikologi, namun sedikitnya aku tahu beberapa garis besarnya."_

_Sasuke mendengarkan seksama, matanya bergulir gelisah. Ia melipat tangan didepan dadanya dan bersandar pada kursi belajar. Salah satu ujung kakinya lurus menghadap lemari yang berada di samping kirinya, sementara yang satu lagi menghadap kedepan. Sakura masih menatap langit-langit kamar, ia tengah berbaring di kasur empuk milik pemuda itu. Gadis merah muda itu kemudian memejamkan mata erat-erat seolah-olah beberapa detik lagi ia akan berada diujung maut, remuk, jadi debu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras._

"_Bagaimana seseorang bersikap, berbicara, melangkah, menatap, menggerakan kakinya, setidaknya aku tahu garis besar perihal tersebut…"_

_Pelipis Sasuke mengerut, ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa maksudmu Sakura?"_

_Sakura tersenyum miris, ia membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk. "Aku tahu kau Sasuke, mungkin jauh lebih mengerti ketimbang dirimu sendiri. Menurutku tiga tahun bukanlah waktu singkat. Cukup untuk mempelajari kepribadian seseorang." Sakura memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Matanya memancarkan luka._

_Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman di kursi duduknya. "Hn?"_

"_Aku tahu kau hanya akan menyilangkan kedua tanganmu didepan dada untuk beberapa hal, menunjukan kuasamu, menyembunyikan sesuatu, tak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitar. Dan untuk menutupi kebohonganmu…" Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya dalam, peluh keluar dari pelipisnya. Bibirnya kelu, ia tak mampu berkata-kata._

"_Peluh yang keluar dari pelipis apabila dalam keadaan wajar—tidak melalukan aktifitas berat semisal olahraga—mengindikasikan keadaan tertekan, gugup, kurang nyaman…"_

"_Maksudmu apa, Sakura?" Sasuke melakukan penekanan diujung kalimatnya. Matanya memandang menyelidik. Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Tak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku barang sebentar."_

_Sasuke bungkam._

"_Kau tahu, kepercayaan ibarat sebuah kertas putih. Sekali kau membuat titik, kau tak bisa kembali menjadikannya putih bersih. Jika kau berniat menghapusnya dengan _tipe-x_, sekalipun warnanya sama, kertas putih tersebut tak bisa kembali ke semula. Ada bekas noda." Sakura memandang jauh melewati jendela, menembus mega. Matanya bersinar redup._

"_Aku mendapat tawaran akselerasi atas prestasiku dua minggu lalu —juara pertama nasional mewakili kampus kita, mungkin tahun depan aku akan lulus. Dan beruntungnya lagi, beberapa rumah sakit telah menawariku bekerja disana." Sakura menarik nafas, dari ujung matanya ia melihat Sasuke membeliak. Terkejut atas ucapannya._

" _Ah, aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan ini." Sakura menyerahkan benda bulat kecil yang tadi sempat melingkar di jari manisnya._

_Sasuke terkesiap, ia terkejut. Sakura mendekat, membuka buku-buku jarinya dan meletakan cincin itu di tangannya. "Maksudmu apa, Sakura? Mengembalikan cincin tunangan ini?" Sasuke frustasi. Ia menatap Sakura nyalang._

Ini sama sekali tak masuk dalam prediksinya.

_Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, matanya menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. "Aku tahu kau cukup jenius, Sasuke." _

"_Kenapa?"Sasuke mencicit, ia memandang ujung kakinya. Sakura masih berada didepannya._

"_Aku rasa jawaban itu ada pada dirimu sendiri," Ia mengacak lembut rambut si Bungsu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Aku sama seperti kebanyakan gadis, tak ingin diduakan atau dikhianati…" Sasuke tercabik. Ia sekarang tahu arah pembicaraan._

"… _Rasanya ngilu dan membuatmu tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman. Kadang kala—bahkan tanpa sebab, air mata bisa keluar dari matamu. Aku bahkan sempat menyesal menjadi anak perempuan yang di anugerahi _Kami-sama_ perasaan yang lebih peka. Hahaha… lucu ya? " Sakura tertawa hambar. Sasuke diam. _

_Tawa Sakura lenyap, meninggalkan kehampaan diantara keduanya. "Rasanya sakit, saat kau tahu orang yang kau pikirkan belum tentu memikirkanmu," Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah, solah-olah bosan menghirup udara. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Batinya pelan-pelan tergores._

"_Ah, lagipula kita sepertinya lebih baik menjadi teman. Bukan begitu, Ayam?" Sakura tersenyum, ia mememerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi._

"_Aku tak mau." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat cengiran yang susah payah Sakura buat pudar. _

"_Kenapa?" Sakura mencicit. _

"_Alasanmu terlalu mengada-ada." Sasuke berucap sarkas._

"_Bukan mengada-ada itu kenyataan. Nyatanya, hatimu bercabang. Mengertilah." _

"_Bercabang? Tidak." Sasuke mengusap hidungnya yang agak memerah._

"_Kau bohong, hidung adalah salah satu bagian tubuh yang paling sukar berbohong selain kaki, dan mata. Hanya orang berbohong yang akan mengusap hidungnya bila berbicara. Terjadi karena otak menolak memberikan informasi yang salah dan secara tak sadar mengirimkan impuls kepada syaraf tangan untuk menyentuh hidung. Lagipula—"_

"—_PERSETAN DENGAN ILMU PSIKOLOGI BODOHMU!" Sasuke mengamuk. Ia bangun dari duduknya. Matanya semakin nyalang, buih-buih kemarahan tercipta._

"_Akuilah, " Sakura pelan-pelan meninggalkan Sasuke yang murka. Ia membuka pintu kamar Bungsu Uchiha itu. "Aku titip salam untuk Mikoto-_baasan_, Fugaku-_jiisan_, dan Itachi-_niisan_ yang ada di Inggris saat ini." _

"_Sakura," Sakura berhenti membuka pintu. Ia tak berbalik. "Kita belum berakhir." Sakura mematung. Sedikit hatinya goyah,_

"_Ah, aku ingat. Mungkin tadi sepatu Karin yang ada di bawah kursimu, katakan padanya salah satu sepatunya terlepas saat ia bersembunyi di lemari pakaianmu, Sasuke. Mungkin ia terlalu terburu-buru. Darimana aku tahu? Ujung kakimu menyiratkannya untukku." _

_Yang terakhir Sasuke lihat, Sakura berbalik menghadapnya dan tersenyum lembut. Sinar mentari senja menerpa wajah ayu Sakura. Angin yang bertiup dari ceruk jendela memainkan rambut merah muda sebahu gadis itu. Mata hijau beningnya menatap penuh syukur._

"_Terimakasih untuk kenangan selama tiga tahun ini, untuk kesediaanmu mengisi mimpiku. Dan kali ini saatnya aku terbangun. Terimakasih."_

_Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam, matanya nanap. _

_Tiktok jam. Deru nafas. Lamat-lamat ia memejamkan matanya. _

"_Maaf." Suara Sasuke menguap terbawa angin. Nyatanya ucapan gadis merah muda itu benar, dan ia tak bisa menyangkalnya._

_Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, menyandarkan kepalanya, memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang berasa pening. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Ada lubang kosong diujung sanubari miliknya._

_Suara benturan keras. Pintu lemari menjeblak. Karin keluar dari lemari pakaiannya._

_**.**_

_**Menyakitkan mana, **_

_**Meninggalkan orang yang dicintaimu?**_

_**Atau,**_

_**Ditinggalkan orang yang mencintaimu?**_

_**.**_

"Delusional depresi _disorder,_ hipotesaku mengatakan besar kemungkinan Sasuke mengidapnya. Ia mengalami waham campuran, antara waham _persecutory_ dan waham bersalah—"

"Maaf memotong ucapanmu, tapi bisa kau jelaskan secara lebih err-dimengerti?" Itachi Uchiha menyergah sopan, ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada pria bermasker diseberang meja.

Si pria menghela nafas panjang, "Kau mungkin kenal dengan apa itu delusi(Itachi mengangguk pelan), secara singkat merupakan gangguan kejiwaan yang mengakibatkan penderitanya mengalami keyakinan yang salah; tidak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan terjebak dalam ilusinya sendiri, sepanjang kasus delusi milik pasienku. Ini yang paling rumit." Kakashi-pria tadi memijit-mijit pellipisnya.

"Maaf, atas tinggkah adikku selama ini." sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi merasa mesti bertanggung jawab.

Kakashi merasa tak enak, "Ah, tak apa. ini juga sebagai tugasku. Ngomong-ngomong tentang waham tadi, kau belum tahu?" ia membelokkan topik pembicaraan.

Itachi mengerjap, ia menggangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Waham _persecutory_ merupakan kepercayaan dimana pasien merasa dimata-matai, ditipu, difitnah sehingga pasien tidak mempercayai orang lain; waham bersalah menyebabkan pasien merasa berdosa telah melakukan hal yang fatal dan menyakitkan pihak lain; waham campuran adalah munculnya dua waham atau lebih dalam sebuah kasus delusi,"

"Semua ini masihlah hipotesaku mengingat terkadang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan tindakan kekerasan dan setelahnya ia akan murung, seolah-olah ia memiliki kembali kesadarannya."

"Untuk sementara, kusarankan obat-obatan jenis_Regular_ antipsikotik. Karena sampai detik ini belum tanda-tanda kegelisahan dan susah tidur, aku tak menyarankan obat penenang atau antidepresan. Seperti biasa." Kakashi menatap sulung Uchiha dengan tatapan serius.

"Hn."

"Aa, baiklah. Sebelum aku pamit, ada satu hal yang masih menjadi enigma sampai detik ini," Itachi menyernyit, dahinya berkerut. "Aku masih belum bisa mengorek informasi dari adikmmu secara langsung, selama ini aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan dari tingkah polah adikmu itu serta penuturan orang-orang terdekatnya, semisal kau, Itachi." Dahi Itachi berkerut semalin dalam.

"Sebenarnya, apa penyebab adikmu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan ini? Adakah sebuah peristiwa yang cukup memukul batinnya? Ataukah—"

"Aku tak tahu."

Kakashi menyernyit, dari seberang meja ia melihat Itachi memandang lantai dibawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Terlarut dalam dunia pikirannya, eh?

"Maksudmu?" kali ini giliran Kakashi yang menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Semua masih baik-baik saja ketika Sakura—mantan istri adikku yang kuceritakan tempo hari— memilih bercerai dari Sasuke setelah penghianatan yang dilakukan adikku itu—ia bodoh. Namun, berubah luar biasa dua bulan setelahnya, Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh, menanyakan dimana Sakura, berbicara sendiri, tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya—"

Kakashi memandang secara seksama, ia seakan menemukan titik temu. "—carilah Sakura!"

Itachi menegang, "seandainya, menemukan Sakura merupakan hal mudah, sejak dulu aku akan menemukannya." Suaranya terdengar rapuh dan putus asa.

Kembali buntu. Kakashi memijit kembali pelipisnya—

"Sakura menghilang setelah bercerai dengan adikku. Jejaknya seolah terhapus di muka bumi."

_**.**_

_**Nyatanya, kehilangan dalam bentuk apapun akan menimbulkan luka,**_

_**-dan kita tak tahu mengapa.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue…**_

_**Thanks to review:**_

_**Haza ShiRaifu**__**, **__**Niigata Rine**__**, **__**eL-yuMiichann**__**, **__**SRZ**__**, **__**Baby Kim**__**, erica christy **__** .77**__**, **__**kim yoome**__**, **__**Hanaxyneziel**__**, **__**ponikadewi**__**, **__**cherrysakusasu**__**, **__**Ajisai Rie**__**, **__**Nyimi-chan**__**, **__**, **__**Queen Phoenix17**__**, Ucucubi, View, Hanade Aoi, adem ayem, miyank, sasusaku kira, kimya chan, YJ.C, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Hero, missclouds**_

_**(maaf apabila salah penulisan atau belum disebutkan)**_

_**Untuk pengetahuan, scene italic merupakan scene tahun ke 2 sasusaku di bangku kuliah.**_

_**Dan untuk yang normal, itu waktu setahun setelah bercerai. Masalah time line:**_

_**8 tahun lalu, sasusaku umur 16 tahunan, kelas 2 SMA.**_

_**7 tahun lalu, sasusaku umur 17 tahun kelas 3 SMA.**_

_**Dan seterusnya. **_

_**Secuil curcol: **__**tugas dan presentasi yang menumpuk membuat nila stress berat. Ditambah awal bulan depan nila akan perfi ke Yogyakarta. Kemungkinan besar, update akan ngadat.**_

_**Gommen. :(**_

_**Jika berkenan, tinggalkan review untuk kemajuan cerita.**_

_**Love,**_

_**nilakandi**_

_**Bandung, 24 januari 2013. 8:30 p.m**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku pikir sejak awal kedekatan kita adalah salah."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mengakhirinya? Jangan bercanda. Kita sama-sama busuk."

Sasuke tercenung, menatap lama jus tomat didepannya.

"Jika aku bilang 'ya'."

Kini giliran Karin yang terdiam. Gadis berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Yang ia baru sadari, kafe tampak lengang, hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung yang singgah. Ia menghela nafas frustasi, kembali menatap lawan bicara didepannya, si Uchiha Bungsu, "Terserah maumu—"

Sasuke diam-diam menghela nafas lega, "—lagipula kudengar dari gosip, Sakura Haruno memiliki tunangan baru. Ah siapa ya? Um~… mungkin si Menma. Kakak dari sahabat pirangmu. Ya, Menma Namikaze."

Degup jantung Sasuke berhenti sesaat.

* * *

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi dari fanfiksi ini.

AU. OOC. Drama. _Typo(s). _SasuSakuxxx

_Don't like? Don't read!_

…_Namun ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke bosan. Sedikit bermain api. Dan akhirnya membawanya ke dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung._

* * *

Bagian III: Alasan

**Empat tahun lalu…**

Ada yang berbeda pagi ini dari wajah Universitas Tokyo. Tamannya ditata jauh lebih apik, kursi-kursi berjejer pada ruang auditorium, para mahaguru mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka —yang hanya dipakai beberapa tahun sekali, orangtua mahasiswa memadati ruangan, dan puncaknya adalah para mahasiswa itu sendiri.

Wisuda. Sebait kata penuh tetes perjuangan bagi para mahasiswa. Mondar-mandir studi skripsi, jadwal padat ujian, bolak-balik jadi bulan-bulanan dosen pembimbing, dicekoki ilmu-ilmu diluar nalar, salah ketik skripsi (dan mesti kembali mengulang ketikan), dan yang terberat dari Wisuda adalah meninggalkan sebuah kebiasaan demi menyongsong kedewasaan. Lulus dari Universitas berarti mesti bisa mencari kerja demi status sarjana yang terstampel dibelakang nama.

Sakura melangkah tergesa. Ia telat dalam acara wisudanya sendiri. Berulangkali ia melirik jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya, berharap waktu bisa berhenti dan ia akan datang tepat waktu dalam salah satu acara terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia kembali memacu langkahnya mendekati velositas maksimal.

Suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan menyapa Sakura kala ia membuka pintu auditorium. Perwakilan para mahaguru telah tampil di muka podium. Sakura diam-diam bersyukur, setidaknya ia tak terlalu terlambat, eh?

.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang terlambat menyanyikan lagu 'kebangsaan' mahasiswa terakhir kali, eh?" Yamanaka Ino, memutar bolanya bosan saat mendapat cengiran tak bersalah milik Sakura, disampingnya Tenten terkikik geli. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus, sementara Tenten menggeser tubuhnya ke kursi sebelah yang kosong, menyediakan sebuah ruang untuk Sakura diantara dirinya dan Ino.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Tukang Gosip ini…" Ino memelototi Tenten, ia mendaratkan sebuah jitakan manis melewati kepala Sakura, Tenten merengut, mengusap kepalanya yang berasa sedikit nyeri. Lain kali ia akan berhati-hati dalam berkata apapun sangkut-pautnya dengan Ino. Jitakannya maut. " Ngomong-ngomong, kurangi kebiasaan burukmu yang suka bangun kesiangan tanpa jam beker itu, Jidat."

Kini giliran Sakura yang merotasikan matanya, ia memandang sebal kedua temannya yang tengah ber-_high five_ ria didepan matanya, "Sebenarnya ini juga salah kalian berdua! Siapa suruh menelponku sampai jam dua subuh. Sinting." Ia mendengus.

Tenten dan Ino tergelak.

Mikrofon didepan mimbar memekik nyaring. Ino dan tenten menghentikan tawanya. Reflek menutupi telinga mereka yang sekarang berdenging. Mereka bertiga mengalihkan atensi kedepan mimbar. Seorang pria paruh baya muncul, —mereka mengenalnya sebagai Genma Shiranui, dosen jurusan Akuntansi—terburu-buru membungkuk, "Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang dirasakan hadirin sekalian, acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari Ketua Senat yang merangkap sebagai lulusan terbaik dari Fakultas ekonomika dan bisnis, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino dan Tenten menatap ngeri, seolah-olah dunia mereka ditarik kedalam sebuah mimpi buruk tak berujung kala mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut. Secara teratur, mereka langsung menoleh kearah gadis merah muda yang sekarang tampak melamun.

"Jadi kabar angin yang menyebutkan Uchiha Sasuke mengikuti akselerasi, benar?" Sakura menggumam sendiri. Netra hijau miliknya menatap kosong kursi didepannya.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?" Ino mencicit, ia tahu masa lalu hubungan sahabat baiknya dengan Uchiha Bungsu itu bukanlah dalam kategori baik-baik saja. Jika ia jadi Sakura, ia akan memukul wajah si arogan itu, membuatnya _bonyok_ dan _simsalabim_, si Bungsu Uchiha akan masuk museum dan jadi laki-laki terjelek didunia. Hahahaha… —dan sayangnya ia bukan Sakura.

"Ahahaha… aku baik-baik saja memangnya aku kenapa?" Sakura tertawa datar. Matanya berkeliaran kesana-kemari, tak ada objek fokus. Ia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan bohongi aku, Sakura. Sebodoh-bodohnya aku se-angkatan fakultas psikologi aku tahu bagaimana tanda-tanda orang berbohong…" Tenten menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Kalau kau mengelak, itupun percuma. Nafasmu lebih cepat dan dalam, kegelisahan tampak dari matamu yang kehilangan fokos dan caramu meremas tangan —kentara sekali kau tengah gelisah, jangan lupakan punggungmu yang jauh lebih tegang."

Sakura mengerang, ia memang tak bisa bohong pada kedua temannya yang jauh lebih tua ini. Ia lamat-lamat memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan menuju mimbar podium. Gaya khas, tatapan mata dalam, wajah rupawan dan kerlingan beberapa wanita yang masih setia mengikutinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu aku mesti bagaimana?" Tenten dan Ino kali ini terpaku, sejentik air mata menetes lewat netra hijau bening itu. Pelan-pelan Ino dan Tenten saling mengangguk, memeluk Sakura penuh sayang.

"Jangan memendamnya sendirian, kami tahu dibalik wajah santaimu saat berhadapan dengan si Brengsek itu, diam-diam ku sering menangisinya, 'kan?" Suara Tenten memberat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang kali ini memerah.

"Laki-laki baik untuk perempuan baik. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari si Uchiha itu." Ino bergetar menahan tangis. Ia menepuk punggung si Merah muda.

Sakura mengusap ujung matanya kasar, ia melepas pelukan Ino dan Tenten, menatap keduanya seksama, "_Girls_, aku tahu kalian perduli. Tapi kurasa ini berlebihan, terlallu _mellow._ Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama. Setahun lalu. Kami berdua punya kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Ia punya Uzumaki Karin dan aku sendiri akan merajut hubungan dengan Menma Namikaze."

Kedua iris yang berlainan warna itu membulat, Ino dan Tenten mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kau ditembak si Namikaze autis itu?" keduanya membeo, saling adu pandang.

"Ish, memangnya kenapa? Dan hentikan tatapan alien kalian. Itu membuatku risih."

"Si Namikaze autis ku akui dia tampan dan jenius di bidang seni. Aku hanya berfikir—…" Ino memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, ia sekan-akan enggan melanjutkan kata-kata yang berada di pangkal lidahnya.

"— ini bukan pelarian, kan? Karena sampai detik ini aku tahu, kau sama sekali belum bisa 'sembuh' dari si Uchiha Brengsek itu."

Ada godam yang menghantam ulu hatinya, perasaan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menelusup. Sakura tersenyum samar, "Dunia akan terus berputar sekalipun kau berjalan ditempat atau bahkan berhenti," Sakura memandang jauh ke atas podium. Ia menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah bersiap-siap melontarkan kata-kata yang tertanam dalam otaknya. Ia beralih lagi menatap kedua sahabatnya. "karena itu, apapun alasannya kita mesti tetap berjalan dan berlari. Lagipula belum tentu hiposentrum di dalam duniamu adalah orang yang selama ini kau bayangkan. Sekarang ku lontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, _'kenapa tak dicoba?'_"

Ino dan Tenten kembali beradu pandang, saling melirik. Dan sebelum salah satu diantara keduanya berucap, mendadak suara _baritone_ khas Uchiha Sasuke menyeruak masuk.

Kata-kata itu tertelan di tenggorokan.

.

.

Sakura tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbelit-belit, ia biasanya langsung membahas hal-hal pokok. Kali ini dahinya dibuat mengkerut lantaran tingkah laku pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sekalipun ia dan pemuda itu telah lama berpisah, ia masih hafal bagaimana cara Sasuke menunjukan kegelisahannya. Biasanya, saat Sasuke menyampaikan sebuah pidato ataupun sambutan, pemuda itu akan memandang lurus kedepan dengan bahu dan tangan yang tampak rileks. Namun gestur pemuda itu kali ini aneh, matanya berkeliaran kesana-kemari, tangannya mengepal kuat, bahu yang tegang serta mimik muka yang keras. Ia seolah-olah tengah mencari. Dahi Sakura kembali berkerut, mencoba menganalisis berbagai hipotesa.

.

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan kearah sekeliling, ia mengamati dengan cermat setiap deret kursi yang berjajar di depannya. Mencari sebuah objek. Segaris lengkung terkulum dibibirnya mendapati objek pencariannya tak jauh dari mimbar podium, di baris ke empat, bersama si pambut pirang dan coklat. Dan objek itu kali ini mengerling kearahnya, pandangan mereka bersirobok. Sekali lagi ada lengkung yang terkulum diujung-ujung bibirnya, Sasuke menahan geli.

"Aku rasa hanya itu saja yang bisa ku sampaikan, tapi sebelumnya aku meminta maaf atas kelancanganku menggunakan kesempatan ini demi urusan pribadiku, aku pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat," Sasuke menundukan kepalanya sekilas.

"Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa kepercayaan ibarat sebuah kertas. Apabila ternodai oleh tinta, akan sulit hilang sekalipun menggunakan _tipe-x_. Ini masalah perasaan dan cinta. Namun ia lupa akan satu hal, ia tak mengumpamakan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu—yang bersinergi dengan pendapatnya yang pertama," Punggung Sakura menegang. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ino dan Tenten yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya cemas.

Sasuke kembali melengkungkan senyum tipis, "Menurutku cinta ibarat sebuah coklat dan kepercayaan adalah aroma khas yang menguar dari coklat itu sendiri."

Sakura ditatap penuh Sasuke.

"Kalian pasti pernah menemui orang patah hati, lalu kenapa ia menjalin hubungan lagi dengan orang lain? Sementara ia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya terkhianati dan tersakiti."

Bisik-bisik mulai bergemuruh.

"Karena cinta adalah coklat dan kepercayaan adalah aroma khas dari coklat tersebut. Orang yang patah hati bukan tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya, ia hanya sudah kebal. Reaksinya sama saat kau memakan coklat dengan menutup hidung. Bau khasnya menghilang, namun rasa manisnya masih tertinggal. Dan aku berpendapat kadang cinta memang seperti itu. Kita hanya perlu sebuah kesempatan dan keberanian mencoba."

Sakura terkunci. "Jadi Sakura, Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…"

Semesta hening.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan dan maukah kau, Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, secara sporadis pusat atensi berada di genggaman Sakura.

"…menikah denganku?"

Riuh rendah bergemuruh. Beberapa hadirin melotot dan terkikik. Sakura menunduk, lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya penuh arti.

'_Bagaimana?'_

Tenten maupun Ino mengendikan bahu dan menggeleng, keduanya menepuk bahunya.

Ia menatap mata jelaga milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dunianya melambat, tampak ringan. Ada dentuman ambigu diselisip sanubarinya. Ia seolah-olah ditarik menuju hiposentrum dalam semestanya, gelombang gempa yang tersusun absurd.

Kembali ia tatap mata itu.

—Tanpa disadari, kepalanya mengangguk.

_**.**_

_**Kesempatan adalah hal yang tak bisa di sia-siakan.**_

_**Melepasnya berarti kehilangan sebuah kejadian yang menuntunmu menuju keajaiban.**_

_**.**_

**Tiga tahun lalu…**

_**(Satu bulan setelah perceraian)**_

"Aku terlalu muak dengan hubungan ini."

"Hn."

"Ck. Kau bahkan tak pernah mencoba untuk perduli!"

"SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU UZUMAKI KARIN?"

Karin bungkam. Ia mengamati wajah tampan Sasuke yang terengah-engah sedikit memerah. Pemuda itu tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya dikantor, kepalanya ia sandarkan. Bibir Karin mencebik. Pria berambut biru kelam itu masih melemparkan tatapan nyalang kearah Karin. Hari ini cukup menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke, didamprat ayah dan ibunya, sejumlah dokumen yang salah ia tanda tangani dan untungnya belum diberikan kepada bawahannya—yang apabila ditaksir bisa mengakibatkan kerugian besar bagi perusahaan milik keluarganya—dan sekarang kekasihnya menuntut untuk diperhatikan. Cih.

"Kau bahkan lebih infantil dari Sakura." tukas Sasuke asal. Ia tak menyadari efek samping ucapannya barusan.

"Keh. Bahkan disaat kita bertengkar pun kau masih menyebut-nyebut nama mantan isterimu."

"Aku hanya menbicarakan fakta."

"Kalau menyangkut fakta, semestinya kau sadar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah bercerai dengan Sakura Haruno." Intonasi ditekankan diakhir kata. Sasuke membeku.

"Semestinya juga kau sadar bahwa kau tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Uzumaki Karin."

"Dan semestinya kau sadar bahwa setiap perempuan tak suka dibanding-bandingkan."

"Jika kau tak suka dibanding-bandingkan, berusahalah lebih baik."

Suara detak jam.

Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia turut menutup sepasang netranya.

"Ternyata aku baru sadar. Selama ini hubungan kita selalu dibayang-bayangi Sakura,"

"Kau—"

"—Dengarkan aku, sekalipun kau mengelak. Jauh dilubuk hatimu hanya ada nama Sakura. Dan kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian, bukan?"

Sasuke bungkam.

"Ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang melihat kau dan Sakura bersama," Karin tersenyum miris.

"Waktu itu aku sama sekali tak memaksamu untuk menceraikan Sakura. Sebagai sesama perempuan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan orang lain. Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Hanya saja, aku berpikir terkadang untuk bahagia kita perlu sesekali egois." Karin menatap mega yang tercermin dibalik ceruk candela dibelakang Sasuke. Mimik wajahnya terluka.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku malang, ya?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Karin beranjak. Ia mendekati jendela besar dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. Mata _ruby_ Karin tetutup, Sasuke mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk mengkhiri permainan kita."

Sedetik Sasuke mengangga. Sebelum berujar, kata-katanya menguap, "Aku juga telah memutuskan menerima keinginan kedua orang tuaku untuk menikah dengan Suigetsu Hozuki. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

_**.**_

_**Disebuah titik, kebutuhan dan keinginan akan tersamarkan.**_

_**.**_

_To: Sasuke_

_Send: 09:14 A.M_

_Subject: -_

'_Aku ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal.'_

Dengan ragu Sakura menutup kembali _ handphone_ miliknya setelah pesan terkirim didapatnya. Batinnya resah. Sakura sadar, Tenten meliriknya sesekali dari ujung matanya. Gadis keturunan Cina itu menghela nafas bosan, jenuh dengan tingkah polahnya. Sakura kembali menatap lurus.

"Kau seolah-olah seperti remaja labil yang menunggu kekasihnya datang di saat-saat terakhir keberangkatanmu. _Like a fairytale and drama_." Tenten berujar asal. Mata coklat madunya melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Bandara tengah ramai, khususnya sekarang yang bertepatan dengan hari libur. Ia melirik kembali Sakura, wanita itu tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Memangnya, kau…sudah yakin?"

Sakura tampak ragu sedetik, namun roman wajahnya tergantikan dengan keteguhan luar biasa sesudahnya. Ia mengangguk. Tenten kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangannya.

_Masih 30 menit lagi._

Kali ini keduanya memilih diam.

.

.

Semilir angin menelusup masuk lewat ceruk cendela, gorden biru tua disebelahnya berkibar pelan. Sasuke menggeliat malas, ia menoleh sebentar kearah pintu, jengkel dengan polah Itachi yang seenak bokongnya membangunkannya. Terlalu sembrono dengan cara menendangnya sampai terguling terjatuh. Sebenarnya memang sudah niatnya sejak kemarin untuk terkapar diatas ranjang sampai subuh berikutnya, hanya saja semua tak semudah dibayangkan, ada Itachi, si alarm berjalan. Cih.

Sasuke memilih tak beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia melirik sekilas jam yang tengah berderik. Pukul Sembilan lebih tigabelas menit.

Nakas disamping Sasuke bergetar.

SMS dari Sakura.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku setuju kau memilih _dress_ warna hijau."

Sekilas Sakura menyernyitkan pangkal hidungnya, "Hm?"

"Warna hijau melambangkan adanya suatu keinginan, ketabahan dan kekerasan hati. Mempunyai kepribadian yang keras dan berkuasa…"

" Sesuai sekali dengan dirimu." Tenten terkekeh kemudian.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kebetulan analisamu tepat. Andai Ino tak pulang gara-gara ayahnya, ia pasti akan menyetujui ucapanku barusan." Ia berkilah.

Tenten menggeleng dramatis. "Secara tak sadar, sewaktu kita memilih sebuah baju kita juga tengah mempertontonkan keperibadian kita. Kau masih ingat tentang artikel di internet tentang bagaimana melihat keperibadian seseorang melalui pakaian yang suka dikenakannya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sama dengan baju, warna yang dikenakan pun perlu dalam menyimpulkan keperibadian seseorang. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa tugas yang dulu selalu ku kutuk sekarang berguna. Terimakasih banyak kepada Anko-_sensei_." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tergelak.

"Untuk bukti yang lebih riil dan menyanggah tuduhan kejimu tadi—yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kebetulan. Kau boleh memilih objek secara acak untuk mengetes kemampuan si psikolog handal ini." Tenten menepuk dadanya bangga, guyonan terselip di akhir kalimatnya. Sakura mencebik kembali.

Pandangan Sakura menyapu sekeliling bandara. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sakura secara sporadis menunjuk seorang bocah perempuan berumur tujuh tahun yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Bocah tersebut tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pendek berwarna biru. Sakura tersenyum samar.

Tenten kali ini menyernyit, "Kau tak salah?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Warna ini melambangkan ketenangan yang sempurna. Mempunyai kesan menenangkan pada tekanan darah, denyut nadi, dan tarikan nafas. Sementara semua menurun, mekanisme pertahanan tubuh membangun organisme menjadi tampak tangguh."

"Biru juga warna langit,"

Kali ini Sakura tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Pipinya membusung, wajahnya tampak ayu dengan gurat merah muda samar. Tenten terpaku.

"Biru adalah warna langit secara kontinu dan stabil, sekalipun terkadang akan ada warna lain selain biru—misalnya lembayung, merah, jingga, dan kelabu. Jika kau mengatakan aku tak tahu hukum fisika yang mengatakan wajah langit sebenarnya adalah hamburan dari cahya matahari, kau salah, aku tahu."

Sakura menarik nafas lamat-lamat.

Pengumuman berresonasi keras.

Keberangkatannya menghitung menit.

Ia memandang lalu lalang lautan manusia didepannya.

"Warna langit adalah sebagian cahaya matahari yang dihamburkan. Karena yang paling banyak dihamburkan adalah warna berfrekuensi tinggi (hijau, biru, dan ungu), maka langit memiliki campuran warna-warna itu, yang kalau dipadukan menjadi biru terang—yang kadang bermetamorfosa menjadi biru muda."

"Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. _Hidup dan nasib, bisa tampak berantakan, misterius, fantastis dan sporadis, namun setiap langkahnya adalah subsistem keteraturan dari sebuah desain holistik yang sempurna. Menerima kehidupan berarti menerima kenyataan bahwa tak ada hal sekecil apapun terjadi karena kebetulan. Ini fakta penciptaan yang tak terbantahkan."* _

Tenten kehilangan kata-katanya.

"_Kami-sama_ selalu punya perencanaan yang jauh lebih indah dari apa yang kita bayangkan."

"Biru tua melambangkan perasaan yang mendalam. Dengan sifatnya yang konsentrasi, kooperatif, cerdas, perasa, integratif. Sementara biru muda melambangkan keanjalan dari cita-cita. Sifatnya , bertahan, protektif, tidak berubah fikiran."

"Secara implisit saat kita mengadah sebentar untuk menatap langit, _Kami-sama_ telah menyuruh kita menjadi pribadi yang teguh, ramah tamah, cerdas, perduli sekitar, dan merendah. Masih ingat pepatah; '_diatas langit masih ada langit?'_"

Sakura bangkit merengggangkan tangannya.

Ia mulai merapihkan tatanan pakaiannya yang tampak kusut. Matanya tampak melembut menatap cembungan kecil di perutnya.

"Diatas langit masih ada langit. Diatas sebuah kebahagiaan masih ada kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar dan tersembunyi,"

Ia kembali melemparkan senyum, "aku hanya ingin meraih langit biru kebahagiaan di lapis terakhir. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Tenten."

Hanya desah keramaian yang hinggap, Tenten masih terpaku. Sakura memeluknya singkat.

"Aku yakin kau bisa meraih lapis tertinggi dari kebahagiaanmu, Sakura."

Suaranya menguap terbawa angin. Berbisik pelan pada tiap dinding, memantul-mantul, seirama dengan langkah wanita berambut merah muda yang tertelan ditikungan.

Pesawat siap lepas landas. Jurusan Inggris.

.

.

Sasuke kaku. Tubuhnya seolah-olah ditarik kedalam sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar. Semestanya kosong, hanya ada kehampaan. Ia terhuyung kebelakang. Jelaga hitam matanya menatap sangsi. Tolong katakana bahwa ini mimpi!

_Sebuah pesawat __Boeing 747__-146SR, dengan nomor rergistrasi JA8389 dan nomor penerbangan 103 jurusan Inggris kehilangan kendali saat lepas landas. Beberapa saat setelah lepas landas—tak jauh dari bandara yang _notaben_nya dikelilingi pesawahan_—_ekor pesawat robek. Pesawat sempat berputar-putar diudara sebelum kemudian terjatuh di areal pertanian, terjerembab dan meledak. Api melalap hidup-hidup penumpangnya._

Sasuke menatap nanap.

_Handphone_nya berkelip sesaat. Sebuah SMS masuk.

_From: Sakura_

_Send: 10:23 A.M_

_Aku naik pesawat __Boeing 747__-146SR, dengan nomor rergistrasi JA8389 dan nomor penerbangan 103 jurusan Inggris. Terimakasih. Selamat tinggal._

Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Otaknya kosong.

_**.**_

_**Setiap aksi menghasilkan sebuah reaksi yang sama besar**_

—_**Karena setiap akibat selalu ada sebab**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue…**_

_***Harun Yahya dalam buku tertralogi Laskar pelangi, dengan sedikit gubahan.**_

_**Area Author**_

_**Terimakasih banyak untuk:**_

_**eL-yuMiichann, ayy1090, Erica christy.77, Yoo-chan,**_ _**kim yoome, Hanaxyneziel, Maya Kimnana, Baby Kim, Andromeda no Rei, Momo Haruyuki, Kakaru S.S, Nyimi-chan, Hatsune Cherry, TheIceBlossom, Snow's Flower, .3, Jian Jiun, Grengas-Snap, Queen Phoenix17, cherry's emerald, Anka-Chan, , **__**Sasusaku, Haza ShiRaifu, Sasusaku kira**__**, v**__**yliavy, ucucubi, P ita-chan, Myria, Guest, ichi yukaiyun, taintedIris, kimya chan, iya baka-san, adem ayem, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Y0uNii D3ViLL, sakakibara mei, UKnow, lily flower, Hioshi, Guest, Luvahulic, Guest, Kikyo Fujikazu, uchiharuno phorepeerr, , Ajisai Rie, and **__**miyank. Serta review dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan silent readers.**_

_**Maaf belum bisa menjawab satu-satu. :(**_

_**Sedikit meralat chapter kemarin,**_

_**- Depresi delusional disorder diambil dari sebuah situs internet, silahkan kunjungi untuk kebenaran. /id/tag/delusional-depression/**_

_**Tapi karena beberapa hal, nila berniat mengubahnya menjadi Delusional disorder. **_

_**Terimakasih telah memperingatkan nila dan mengkritik. Nila akan lebih berhati-hati untuk kedepannya. :)**_

_**-waham adalah nama lain dari delusi. Disadur dari KLBI karya Drs. Sampurna K, waham adalah keyakinan atau pikiran yang salah karena bertentangan dengan dunia nyata.**_

_**Sekedar menegaskan, waham yang dialami Sasuke adalah waham campuran. Untuk kelanjutan dari delusi ini, err- rahasia author. Hihihihi…**_

_**-Kemunculan sakura? Lihat nanti, apakah ia masih idup atau enggak. Hihihi.. *sok misterius.**_

_**.**_

_**Tadinya mau dibuat 8000k tapi nggak jadi. Waktu mepet dan besok nila ke Jogja. Doakan nila ya… hiks…hiksss…**_

_**Nilka akan berusaha mengupdate fanfic ini setelah tanggal 20 februari. **_

_**Terakhir, jika berkenan tinggalkan kritik dan komentar.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nilakandi**_

_**Bandung, O6 februari 2013, 10:20 P.M**_


	5. Chapter 5

Menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin, Uchiha Sasuke bergegas menyelesaikan dokumen terakhir yang berada di tangannya. Matanya bergulir gelisah, sebentar-sebentar memandang jam dinding yang berdetak lambat. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang saat ini, mengingat jam kantor telah lewat sejak setengah jam lalu. Namun apa daya, tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung membuatnya mau tak mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan miliknya. Ia tak mau kembali mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, Itachi, dan…

Hembusan angin menerobos lewat ceruk jendela yang terbuka. Ia melihat semburat jingga bertengger pada angkasa, menggelayut di antara rerimbunan mega. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pekerjaan miliknya.

Sejenak, wajah kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi bergumul dalam otaknya. Ia bisa mencium bau teh dan kopi yang berbaur jadi satu di ruang keluarga. Ia bisa merasakan aroma kue-kue kering yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Ia bisa mencium bau parfum buluk Itachi, wewangian kasturi yang dipakai ibunya, bau pinus dan kayu manis yang digunakan ayahnya, serta bau bunga sakura serta sentuhan buah ceri menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

Wajah Sakura membayang.

Mendadak, ia ingin pulang.

Pulang ke rumah.

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OoC. Drama. SasuSakuxxx. DLDR!**

**Home**

…_Namun ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke bosan. Sedikit bermain api. Dan akhirnya membawanya ke dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung._

* * *

Keheningan menelusup di antara gesekan sendok yang berdenting pelan. Ada peraturan tak tertulis yang mengharuskan para Uchiha menjalankan ritual makannya dengan tenang, tanpa suara dan penuh khidmat. Seperti sebuah adat istiadat yang telah menyatu dalam darah, tata krama telah mendarah daging dalam pribadi setiap Uchiha, serta sedikit paradigma kolot yang masih dipertahankan dalam setiap tindakannya.

Sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya Itachi mencuri pandang pada adik semata wayangnya. Di seberang meja sana, Uchiha Sasuke tampak tenang melahap makanannya. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas lega. Setali tiga uang dengannya, Itachi bisa merasakan kegundahan yang dialami kedua orang tuanya memudar. Digantikan sebuah kelegaan tak terdefinisi. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana keanjalan dari kedua orang tuanya ini berbuah manis. Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua hal ini nyata, bukan sebuah hal semu yang berbayang.

Ia hanya merasa malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelum kegilaan adiknya terjadi. Sama seperti malam-malam saat mereka masih muda dulu. Sama seperti malam-malam yang terjadi sesaat setelah mereka bermain pedang-pedangan dulu. Sama seperti malam-malam penuh fantasi yang acap kali ibu mereka lantunkan dulu.

Dan sama seperti malam-malam sebelum Sakura menghilang.

Dulu.

Ah, kata 'dulu'.

Kelihatannya waktu telah banyak meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah tanda tanya besar yang sering menghantui benak Uchiha Sasuke. Kadang ia merasa, sebuah hal besar tengah ditutup-tutupi oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ia bukan bermaksud sok tahu atau parno; memiliki praduga yang kelewat berlebih, ia hanya merasa banyak hal-hal janggal telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bukan momok menakutkan sebenarnya, hanya saja ia merasa sebuah hal krusial dalam hidupnya telah direnggut secara paksa. Ia merasa telah dibodohi.

Ia tah tahu kenapa.

Pemikiran itu muncul; timbul lalu hilang.

Lama-lama ia jadi kepikiran, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura mana?"

Mungkin apabila reaksi dari ibunya yang tak berlebih seperti saat ini, takkan menimbulkan kecurigaan dalam hatinya. Nyatanya, saat pertanyaan itu lolos dari pita suaranya secara spontan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, yang terkenal dengan keanggunannya, tanpa sengaja menggelincirkan gelas dalam genggam tangannya. Sontak hal tersebut membuatnya bingung. Bukankah ibunya tidak pernah seceroboh ini?

Itachi berdehem pelan, seolah menyamarkan suaranya yang tengah gugup, "Sakura ada operasi mendadak. Mungkin ia akan pulang telat,"

Sasuke menelusuri mimik muka Itachi, matanya kemudian bergulir memandang wajah ayah dan ibunya. Ada sebuah hal yang masih mengganjal saat Itachi melontarkan pernyataannya. Ia menatap kembali pada sup tomatnya yang tinggal separuh.

Seperti mengetahui isi hatinya, buru-buru Itachi menambahkan, "tadinya ia berniat menghubungimu, tapi karena _handphone_mu yang rusak dan belum diperbaiki, ia menghubungiku. Tadi."

Masih.

Masih ada yang mengganjal.

Bahkan saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum dan wajah Itachi yang seolah memberikan pengertian.

Masih ada yang hilang.

Dan ia tak tahu apa.

"Oh."

Mencoba tak memikirkan apapun, Sasuke kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Ia mulai menyuapkan kembali sup tomat ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba sup tomat di depannya berasa pahit.

Seperti sengit rindu yang menyenggak dalam hatinya.

Bergejolak.

.

.

.

_**Karena jiwa-jiwa yang merindu adalah jiwa-jiwa yang sakit.**_

.

.

.

Semilir angin menelusup lewat gorden jendela yang terbuka. Cahaya mentari seolah enggan menyapa Sasuke pagi itu, sinarnya terpantul kembali oleh gorden yang terbentang membentengi kamar bernuansa biru. Mungkin karena penasaran, sesekali menntari mengintip lewat ceruk jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh benteng sang gorden, membuat kamar yang dihuni anak adam itu remang-remang.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang berasa kaku seperti robot. Matanya menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kamar yang masih remang-remang. Menoleh sekilas, kembali ia merasa hal ganjil telah terjadi.

Tempat tidur di sebelahnya seolah-olah tak pernah tersentuh.

Ia menggeleng. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Karena nyatanya, tepat di samping lekuk gorden yang menampilkan cahaya mentari, ia melihat siluet istrinya tengah menengadah. Memandang pekarangan luas yang tepat menghadap ke arah kamar mereka. Ia mengulum senyum lega.

Rambut merah muda sepunggung itu tertiup pelan. Melambai ringan dimainkan angin. Dari jarak ini kembali ia bisa mencium bau bunga sakura dengan sentuhan ceri menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin bersuara, karena nyatanya ia bukanlah pria yang sering menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia terbiasa menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik, seorang apatis ulung, serta memiliki keegoisan selangit. Ia bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia terbiasa memendam semuanya. Membuat segala hal seolah-olah tak pernah menarik minatnya, ia terbiasa berkamuflase.

Sasuke ingin sekali mendekap Sakura, memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Ia ingin saat-saat seperti ini tak pernah terlewatkan dalam hidupnya. Bangkit secara pelan-pelan, tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan Sakura, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah dengan debam suara sepelan mungkin. Sesaat setelah berada di belakang tubuh istrinya ia semakin bisa mencium aroma bunga sakura yang pekat dari tubuh itu, pelan-pelan didekap. Melingkari perut ramping Sakura.

Ia merasa terseret arus gravitasi fantasi, ia merasa familiar dengan keadaaan ini. Pikirannya memutar memori tentang kisah mereka saat remaja dulu.

Ia terbiasa mendengarkan celotehan tak bermutu Sakura tentang dongeng-dongeng percintaan yang fantastis dan penuh imaji dengan mendekap wanita itu. Ia terbiasa menyediakan tubuhnya kala Sakura menangisi kepergian ayahnya dulu. Ia terbiasa mendekap Sakura kala wanita itu berang melihat kelakuannya yang lebih mementingkan _game_ miliknya ketimbang menemani Sakura pergi belanja. Ia terbiasa menjadikan bahu mungil istrinya sebagai sandaran saat skripsinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh dosen pembimbingnya.

_Ia terbiasa…_

Bayangan tubuh Sakura menghilang,

_Meninggalkan remah-remah luka kedalam sanubarinya._

Menumpuk. Membusuk.

Mendadak tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Ia merasa… kebas.

.

.

"_Sasuke mengalami halusinasi…" _

.

.

Turun dari undakan tangga, Sasuke dihadapkan wajah kusut Itachi yang habis bangun tidur. Ia hapal diluar kepala kebiasaan molor Itachi yang mirip kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya; keenakan dan _kebablasan_. Persis beruang hibernasi yang masih kurang tidur, padahal sudah tidur selama semusim penuh. Mungkin efek tidur yang masih mengguasai sulung Uchiha itu, ia kini tak sadar hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya menuju ke arah dapur yang naasnya mesti melewati undakan tangga, maklum kamar Itachi berada di ujung timur rumah sementara ruang makan dan dapur berada di ujung barat dan dekat tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

Menyadari gelagat Itachi yang persis orang teler; antara sadar dan tidak sadar, iseng-iseng Sasuke menjahilinya.

_Satu…_

Itachi masih berjalan gontai, matanya setengah terbuka dan tertutup. Saseuke melancarkan ancang-ancang,

_Dua…_

Selangkah lagi, maka Itachi akan masuk kedalam perangkapnya.

_Tiga…_

"WOY!" Sasuke berteriak lantang persis orang kesetanan.

Itachi terjengkang saking kagetnya. Ia mengusap-usap bokongnya yang kali ini berdenyut nyeri sembari mencari objek tak tahu diri yang dengan lancangnya membuatnya terjengkang. Begitu mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah terbahak, ia mendengus. Pelototan tajam telah ia hadiahkan kepada sesosok makhluk berambut ayam itu. Ia mendesis berbahaya, "Sialan kau, ayam ayan!"

Masih tergelak puas, Sasuke berlagak tak perduli makian dari kakaknya. Itachi menggeram, ia merasa dihina mentah-mentah. Dengan penuh dendam kesumat, Itachi tendang bokong adiknya penuh-penuh. _Hah, rasakan itu!_

Kali ini giliran si bungsu yang mendelik tak terima. Sasuke memandang tajam wajah Itachi yang berkeriput itu, "Dasar kakek lampir!"

Itachi merotasikan kedua bola mata gelapnya, ia menyilangkan tangan ke depan dada. Tak mau kalah dengan Itachi, kali ini Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari membuang muka.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura kemana?"

Ucapan itu menghentikan aksi ngambek dari Itachi. Tanpa disadari, Itachi menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia bisa melihat wajah antusias adiknya yang penuh harapan.

"Dia berangkat ke rumah sakit, ada operasi besar."

Mendung menyelimuti wajah adiknya, Itachi tahu itu. Matanya bergulir mencari objek lain asal bukan wajah sendu adiknya, "tapi ia menitipkan pesan agar menjagamu. Ia pergi saat kau masih tidur."

Dusta, Itachi tahu itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang-panjang. Beginilah resiko menikahi seorang dokter. Panggilan kemanusiaan selalu datang disaat yang kurang tepat. Nasib, nasib…

Mengelus dada penuh kesabaran, Sasuke mencoba memahami kewajiban istrinya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Itachi yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus. Mungkin Itachi belum sepenuhnya sadar dari acara tidurnya, jelas-jelas Sasuke memakai celana training dengan atasan jaket serta sepatu _sport_. Dan masih ditanya kemana? Dasar Itachi lampir.

"Olahraga."

Sejenak, Sasuke jadi ingat dengan keadaan Itachi saat ini. Bukankah Itachi tak mengenakan atasan piyamanya?

Seringai muncul pada wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itachi, ada salam dari Guy-_sensei._"

Itachi mengerutkan alis, "Maksudmu?"

Mata Sasuke berkilat jahil, "Katanya kau..,"

"…"

"_Hot_."

Itachi pucat pasi. Sasuke tergelak. Bahkan gaung suaranya masih terdengar saat si Bungsu Uchiha itu meninggalkan Itachi yang membatu. Mengasihani dirinya.

.

.

_**Kebahagiaan adalah hal abstak dan misteri. **_

_**Tapi buat seorang kakak, bahagia adalah dua kata.**_

"_**Adikmu tersenyum."**_

.

.

Pagi itu Hatake Kakashi bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya ruangan yang di khususkan untuk Uchiha Itachi bekerja. Psikiater yang biasanya melontarkan alasan 'tersesat dalam jalan bernama kehidupan' dalam setiap acara terlambatnya itu nyatanya memilih datang sesuai janji, bahkan sepuluh menit lebih awal dari apa yang telah mereka sepakati. Keluar dari mobil berwarna perak miliknya, ia dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, pasiennya, telah melakukan kegiatan selayaknya menusia normal lainnya. Kali ini si bungsu Uchiha itu tengah melakukan olahraga pagi di depan kediamannya yang luas. Kakashi memandang takjub. Mungkin ia tengah bermimpi?

Bergegas menemui Itachi untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Kakashi duduk di depan meja Itachi. Ruangan Itachi masihlah seperti terakhir kali Kakashi melihatnya. Ada sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu eboni yang menjadi meja kerja Itachi, pigura foto keluarga serta deretan buku-buku koleksi milik sulung Uchiha itu yang terletak di pojok sebelah kanan ruangan.

"Kau terlalu gegabah," Kakashi memijit keningnya yang mulai berasa pening.

Itachi menyernyit, ia hanya berpikir seperti kebanyakan kakak lainnya di dunia, "Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksimu saat adikmu yang di dikte menjadi pengidap gangguan jiwa, tiba-tiba menjadi normal seperti sedia kala dan melakukan kegiatan yang semestinya?"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang, "Itu masalahnya. Kau membuat seolah-olah masalah tak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan adikmu."

"…"

"Kau terus membuat kebohongan demi kesembuhan semunya."

"…"

"Setiap manusia punya titik dimana ia akan percaya pada sugesti orang lain. Titik dimana manusia mudah dipengaruhi dan di doktrinasi,"

Itachi diam.

"Tapi, kau juga mesti tahu bahwa ada kalanya titik itu akan tertutup dan membuka tabir kenyataan."

"Maksudmu?"

Itachi sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kakashi ini. Ia memilih mempertanyakan hal-hal yang nyatanya kurang jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, misalnya seperti ibu-ibu gemuk yang melihat iklan pelangsing herbal dengan iming-iming alami dan cepat menurunkan berat badan, tentu secara ilmiah akan membeli pelangsing herbal itu tanpa mempelajari seluk beluk sebab akibatnya," Kakashi menyelipkan guyonan di balik perumpamaannya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku persis ibu-ibu gemuk yang tergoda cara instan?" Itachi berucap sewot, tak terima dikata-katai mirip ibu-ibu gemuk yang tergiur obat pelangsing. Mungkin kalau Kakashi hendak membuat perumpamaan lagi, ia bisa menggunakan perumpamaan kakek-kakek keriput yang rebutan _anti aging_, misalnya?

Kakashi mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku tak mengatakan hal se-frontal itu, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri."

Itachi memicingkan matanya, ia menatap tak suka pada pria berambut perak itu.

Menyadari gelagat aneh Itachi, Kakashi buru-buru berkata, "Kau mau bukti?"

"Huh?"

Menaikkan tangannya sejajar dengan kepala, Kakashi mulai memberikan sugesti, "Arahkan fokus perhatianmu pada kedua tanganku."

"Hn."

"Nah, ibaratkan kedua tanganku adalah dua buah lampu. Sebelah kanan adalah lampu yang menyala terang sementara yang sebelah kiri adalah lampu yang nyala-hidup-nyala-hidup,"

Kakashi membuka seluruh jarinya pada tangan sebelah kanan, sementara tangan sebelah kirinya terbuka menutup persis seperti bunga yang menguncup kemudian terbuka kembali. Itachi memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Pertanyaannya, manakah lampu yang memerlukan daya energi yang jauh lebih kuat?"

Setengah meremehkan, Itachi berucap sombong, "Ya tentu lampu sebelah kiri yang nyala-mati-nyala-mati. Daya energi yang diperlukan tentu lebih banyak."

"Salah. Coba pikirkan kembali."

Kakashi tersenyum maklum, ia menikmati ekspresi wajah Itachi yang kali ini tengah berpikir keras-keras.

"Aku bertaruh untuk gelar sarjanaku bahwa lampu yang nyala-mati-nyala-mati memerlukan energi yang jauh lebih kuat."

Dengan _sotoy_-nya Itachi masih saja mempertahankan jawaban miliknya. Kembali Kakashi menuai senyum geli, "Sudah kubilang salah, ya salah. Coba analisis kembali,"

Kembali, pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu mendendangkan cerita untuk Itachi. Seperti pada awalnya, ia mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, "Ada dua buah lampu yang nyala-hidup-nyala-hidup dengan lampu yang menyala terang. Pertanyaannya manakah yang lebih memerlukan daya energi?"

"Sama?"

Itachi berucap ragu, ia seolah benar-benar telah diperdaya oleh Kakashi.

"Benar. Karena apa bedanya lampu hidup dengan nyala?"

Sekali lagi Itachi mendengus mentertawakan kebodohannya tadi, "Sugesti."

"Karena manusia punya akal, ia tak mungkin bisa disugesti terus menerus. Ibarat bangkai, lama-lama baunya tercium juga,"

Itachi bungkam, perkataan Kakashi menohoknya. Perkataan yang pelan-pelan mengisris hatinya.

Berdarah pelan-pelan.

.

.

"Jadi, kita cari resolusi sebenarnya?"

Hening menyergap. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi seolah-olah menguap dalam udara. Pantulannya tak bersisa. Seolah-olah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi tak semestinya ia ucapkan.

"Mencari Sakura. Itu resolusi sebenarnya"

Tawaran yang dilontarkan Kakashi cukup menggiurkan.

Mencari Sakura, lalu bertemu dengannya, lalu semua beres.

Semudah itu. Segampang itu.

Tapi nuraninya sebagai seorang kakak berkata lain.

"Tapi Kakashi,"

.

.

"Siapa yang akan mengawasi adikku?"

Pertanyaaan itu memantul-mantul, masuk kedalam dua kepala jenius beda marga. Meninggalkan sebuah konklusi yang sama.

Dilema.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

_A/N:_

_Re-publish, ngerasa pendek banget dengan plot dan deskrip yang bolong-bolong akhirnya milih buat rombak cerita sana-sini. Semoga jadi lebih baik. _

_Pssttt… nila buat ini sambil ngdengerin lagunya Depapepe yang wedding bell dan dreams. Enak banget dan ngena ke nila! *nggak ada yang nanya*_

_Bagian Kakashi yang ngebuktiin bahwa manusia punya titik sugesti itu nila ambil dari acara seminar jurnalistik. Kebetulan penyaji materinya juga punya ketertarikan dalam ilmu psikologis. Udah lama sih seminarnya, cuman entah kenapa berkesan banget dan penyaji materinya bisa banget memberikan sugesti dan pas sugesti pertama, semua yang ikut seminar jawab sama kayak Itachi. Yang nyala-hidup-nyala-hidup yang butuh daya paling besar! Padahal sama aja. Terimakasih banyak buat yang review. Maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngingetin lewat facebook atau nge-PM nila. Makasih banget! _

_Tanpa kalian fanfic ini nggak bisa sampai sini!_

_Maaf belum bisa membuat chapter yang panjang, nila masih UTS dan ada beberapa kegiatan yang mesti dilakukan di dunia nyata. Sebagai gantinya, kalau tak ada halangan, selang seminggu atau lebih dari sekarang nila akan update kembali! Yang jelas masih bulan ini! Doaka nila! :D _

_Love,_

_Nila._


End file.
